


［马东马］Hunting Games 狩猎游戏

by AmelCROSS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, original character as a niece, taeyong as donghyuck’s brother, taeyong married once, then he had a daughter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 虽然是两年前的旧文，有点不堪回首，但感觉到了平台危机，还是po上来吧（发布于2018年5月8日）黑泡大佬马可×持家狗仔东盒马东和东马都可以，看读者想法，我没想法。有原创人物，除了侄女以外都没有取名，以代号称呼。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01.

世界真不公平。

为什么大明星就能住着高级酒店开着超跑，我特么的饭都吃不上？

不吃不喝不眠不休地跟了他三天三夜，毛动静都没有，屁也不放一个。

李东赫一气急败坏就爱骂脏话。摸摸下巴，胡茬都长出来了，他跟了三天的黑泡大腕李马克，就想挖出个大新闻，狠捞一笔。结果人家缩在酒店里，门也不肯出，留他一个人在酒店外头餐风露宿。李东赫心里上下打起鼓，这次怕是又打水漂了。狗仔娱记当着真不容易啊。

其实李东赫作为一个狗仔，不仅德行敬业，而且笔法非常了得，有过几篇爆点，在圈里也稍微有那么一丁丁点名气，吃这口饭还算过得去，社里老板也有意提拔他开个人工作室。但是对李东赫来说，他还缺一个大爆，核武器那样的大爆，彻底打开他的名声，不然他就只能像现在这样，做一个透明人类。他把宝押在李马克上，出门前还拜了关公，但愿李马克就是他这次的核弹。

脚底碾息烟头。这双老鞋该擦了。今天再等不到，不如就收工吧。侄女一个月前就说明天是学校开放日，问东赫叔叔来文艺表演看她跳芭蕾舞好不好。乖侄女懂事得早，一向不要求他这个差劲的监护人什么，李东赫想想就答应了。不能在小孩子面前言而失信，李东赫再穷也没穷过孩子，钱再难挣，也坚持供侄女上学、周末还去送她练芭蕾舞。比起他那个把家里搞出一通乱子，孩子直接丢给他来管的大哥李泰容，李东赫自认照顾侄女问心无愧。侄女住在他这个叔叔家，也知道叔叔的难处，也不撒娇要东西，只认真读书练舞，年年往家里捧回奖状，李东赫那叫一个欣慰啊。所以说，文艺汇演这么长脸的事儿，当叔叔的一定得去。

李东赫正咬着牙数兜里现金的工夫儿，他等了三天的缩头乌龟终于冒出人影儿了。黑泡大佬李马克，穿着一身松松垮垮的白衣服，带着墨镜口罩，跟在他经纪人身后，上了他的车。李东赫眼睛快手也快，迅速收了长枪短炮相机钻进自己车里尾随。

经纪人把车开到李马克住的公寓楼下，这也不是李东赫第一次来这儿了。李马克家楼下有时候会有几个私生饭埋伏在这，摆出一副跟他自己差不多的狗仔架势，李东赫对这种女孩很嗤之以鼻，整天不干正事黏在人家李马克楼下。他李东赫可是为了赚钱糊口才肯跟的。不过每次看看这帮姑娘架的大炮配置比自己的都好，型号更新，性能更佳，李东赫就没了脾气，什么时候能挣出闲钱给自己换套装备，出去跑生意也有面子。

正想着，李马克下了车，就输入大门密码，转身进去了。

看来今天白忙活了。李东赫充满了懊丧。出门前拜关公，怕是拜错了。

李东赫坐在车里发懵。手机这时传来了简讯，侄女发来的，告诉他放学安全到家了。李东赫提前跟侄女说这几天不能接她放学，叫她一到家就给自己传简讯。侄女的手机也是她刚上小学的时候李东赫买给她的，因为自己一忙活起来，真是顾不上家里头，又担心小姑娘不安全，就先买了个手机，一直用到现在。

什么都想买新的，钱又没有。

那个玩黑泡的怎么吐噜吐噜嘴皮子就有钱哗哗地进账呢。

真是不公平啊不公平。

李东赫又想到上学的时候他也是一把好嗓子，学校里的比赛一直拿第一，有人问他要不要唱歌做明星，李东赫傻傻挠挠头说还是想读书念大学。

真tm傻。

不行，不能老想挣快钱。李东赫制止了自己的想法。突然，有人从外面敲车窗，李东赫警觉地抬起头看向车外。

嚯，大鱼自己找上来了。

李马克敲了敲李东赫的车窗。周围只有他自己，今天不是行程，李马克也好几天没回家，附近就没有私生在跟着，经纪人也早都开车回去了。

李东赫正纳闷，李马克先开口：“就你一个人？上来喝点东西吧。”

大明星款待狗仔的戏码，李东赫也不是第一次见了。居然能进李马克的私宅？李东赫感觉很怪，可是又不能拒绝不去，毕竟这是大明星主动邀请，哪有拒绝的道理？今天看来能挖到料？不一定，也可能是来堵我的嘴的。李东赫顿时觉得口干舌燥，但脚步还是鬼使神差地跟着李马克进了门。

进了单元楼，李马克住的楼层很高，电梯时间很长。电梯箱里只有李东赫和李马克两个人。李东赫没敢说话，盯着自己灰头土脸的破烂皮鞋，眼角的余光偷偷瞄着站在一旁的李马克。李马克倒是腰杆直得很，圆滚滚的眼睛一直看着楼层数字变化。

27层到了。电梯门开了。李马克率先走出去，还帮李东赫按住开门键。李东赫就跟着李马克身后，走到他家门口，看着他用指纹解锁开门。几乎是本能的，李东赫记住了周围的格局、李马克家的门牌号，如果李马克用密码解锁，他也能记得下来。李东赫也不知道应不应该记住这些，他隐隐觉得到这一步真的侵犯了李马克的隐私。

但是对他这样的狗仔来说，隐私什么的早都不是能约束他的线了。

李马克邀请李东赫进门，引他到客厅沙发坐下，自己走到不远处的吧台，打开冰箱拿了两听可乐招待。

“不好意思，我也刚刚回来，没准备，要不然给你打个果汁也比直接喝可乐好一点。”李马克把冰镇可乐递给李东赫，自己在沙发另一头坐下。

李东赫不受控制地打量着李马克的家居，尽可能地通过观察获取信息。李马克也不在意，就只是观察李东赫，仿佛等着看李东赫能瞧出什么来。

李东赫的眼球飞速搜刮着，李马克的家面积真的是太大了，客厅连着吧台，可能平常会请朋友到家里party。电视和音响都超级大，看来平时也没少享受。墙上还挂着几张黑胶碟片，看来是李马克的珍藏。阳台和窗户被窗帘遮得严严实实，不过从楼下就已看到应该是有个小露台。几间里屋因为角度看不到。但是整个房间的摆设用品完全都是男性居住的样子，还带着几分北美风格，看来李马克是没有同居女伴的。

等到李东赫的视线回到李马克脸上时，李东赫突然有点不好意思，自己刚刚的目光有点太贪婪了。

李马克也是嘴角笑了一下，自己邀请狗仔进自己家门，被视线扫射也是正常情况，他早都想好了。

“李东赫先生，看出什么了吗？”李马克笑吟吟地率先发问。

“呃，你知道我的名字？”李东赫愣了一下。

“那个……你跟我也有一段时间了吧，常跟我的这几个记者，我都了解了一下。”李马克满不在乎地耸耸肩。“你以前写的那几篇新闻，我也找来看了一下，还不错，很让人感兴趣。”

这是什么请君入瓮的戏码？李东赫有点摸不着头脑。冰镇可乐的瓶壁攀上了霜，和李东赫手心出的冷汗混在一起，湿漉漉的。

“你说说看呀，我身上会有什么新闻呢？”李马克看李东赫不说话，又追问道。

“能有什么……你是单身么？”也许李马克家里是真的很热，李东赫希望长出一只透明的手擦擦后颈流下的汗。

李马克注视着李东赫，笑而不语。

李东赫第一次觉得自己可能是入错了行，我不是狗仔，这哥才该做狗仔。

其实李东赫目标锁定李马克的时候，注意过李马克的交往关系，演艺圈的A女和B女都在some中，但又和自己的经纪人有些不寻常。  
（对不起，即使是个虚构人物，我也不想给和李马克some的女人起名字！）

啊，如果是经纪人的话自己现在还坐在这个房间里吗？

李东赫看了一眼李马克放在茶几上的手机，指了一下说，“它才知道你的全部新闻。”

李马克眉毛向上扬了一下，“这里面还有你的号码呢。”

行行行，笔给你，你来写行了吧！

“我约了A明天晚上9点在【一个瞎编的地名懒得想了】见，你记得来。”说完，李马克送客了。

嚯，开什么玩笑，老子不吃不喝跟了三天啥也没跟到，到头来要他喂到嘴边？李东赫觉得自己狗仔生涯真是白费啊白费。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

“我们丫头今天太漂亮了！”李东赫捧着侄女文艺表演上拿来的奖杯，看着上面印着“李宝娜”的名字，一面高兴骄傲，一面在心里偷偷骂他哥李泰容缺心眼的这么好的闺女儿都不要，偏偏跑到日本去喝西北风。

宝娜难得对着叔叔撒娇：“那东赫叔叔今晚做牛排给我吃好不好？”

“当然好！但是丫头吧，叔叔今晚还有工作要出门，吃完自己先睡好吗？”李东赫想起李马克昨天要他九点钟出来“做生意”的事。宝娜甜甜答着好，说叔叔早点回家。

晚上的时间快到了，李东赫给侄女热了杯牛奶放在书桌上，披上夹克出门了。

驱车到了【上次说的那个地方】前面，李东赫凭多年经验判断了一下周围地形，把车停在一个方便的地方，李马克还没出现，李东赫摇开车窗，点了烟抽。

李东赫刚把相机调好，李马克就出现了。李东赫找的位置果然绝妙，眼看着李马克从与女主保持着距离感、直到进入可能被拍到的视野突然搂住女主。女主也不愧是演员出身，一抹娇羞瞬间窜上脸颊，明明是年上，娇羞不输少女。两人亲亲密密调笑着走进大厦。

李东赫连着按快门。

帮他演戏的我，也在演着这出戏吧。李东赫脑子里冒出一句三个人的电影只有我没姓名。

回放照片检查了一下今天的工作成果，虽然不是自己挖出来的，欠缺许多成就感，但是好歹算是终结了几星期以来一字没动的瓶颈吧。李马克的名气，还是能让他吃顿好饭的。

只是以后还要这样做吗？

如果不是有侄女要抚养，李东赫想过要不要换个工作，他也觉得带侄女的话这份工作不怎么合适，可是又没办法找到这样挣钱的营生。

正胡思乱想，熟悉的一幕又出现了。李马克在李东赫的车外敲车窗。

“你不是上去了吗？找我干嘛？”李东赫问。

“你记得我家怎么走吧？捎我一段。”

“你不是有车吗？A呢？”

“车当然要扔在这啦，做戏做全套嘛。那个女人还在上面，我能出来就不错啦，我可不想跟她怎么样。”李马克拉开车门，坐进副驾驶。

这哥跟我倒是自来熟。李东赫想反正今天下班了，毕竟是给自己发工资的人，这点小要求就顺应了他吧。

“其实去你家更合适。你住的地方方便吗？”李马克问。

“不合适，我家还有个小不点，我把大明星李马克带回家，她非得疯了。”李东赫暗想，李马克理解成他迷妹的那种疯就好了。

“你有孩子？”李马克看李东赫是挺年轻的啊，居然搞出过孩子？之前看过的简历上明明是单身。

“我亲哥的孩子，孩子妈走了，我哥跑国外了，只能我管。你对我的了解好像也没那么多啊。”

“你对我的了解好像也没那么多吧。虽然做我的狗仔。”李马克不紧不慢回道。

李东赫又坐在李马克家的沙发上，喝着李马克拿给他的冰可乐。一回生二回熟，李东赫这次就舒坦多了。眼睛想放在哪就放在哪，虽然最后还是跟着工作中的扫地机器人转来转去了。

李马克自在地坐在沙发另一头，捏着可乐，望着李东赫。

“不问点儿别的了？”

李东赫愣了两秒钟，才想起正事。掏出手机，打开便签本，昨天晚上他回家以后草拟了一个提纲，根据今天的情形增添一些细节，再添油加醋地带几笔娱乐新闻常见的噱头，一片八卦文就诞生了。李东赫想了几个细节问题，和李马克敲定了一下，把故事编个完整。

李马克把可乐一饮而尽。“你真是专业记者吗？求知欲这么不旺盛的？就问这点事情？”

李东赫在心里去他大爷，这是你喂到我嘴边的，也不是我自己跑出来的，没意思得很啊，那要我怎样？装作热情地跟你问东问西吗？我是写八卦的又不代表我这个人很八卦。

不过李东赫确实对自己今天的迟钝有些不满，往常都是他靠狗仔灵敏的嗅觉狩猎明星们的秘密，从明星们的一点点粗心的尾巴顺藤摸瓜。虽然他不爱好八卦，但是这种工作能够为他带来成就感。约稿不应该是令他郁闷的事情才对，这种方式不能代表不是他挖出来的料他就写不好。

李东赫还想问一下李马克对夸张事实的接受底线，李马克却摆摆手：“你就随便写吧，只要把事情爆出来，怎么描无所谓。按你以前的风格就好，我相信你的水平。”

刚才还说我不专业，这会儿又说相信我。见李马克起身进了内室，李东赫按了保存键，闭起眼揉了揉眉心。

李马克拿了一个移动盘再出来的时候，发现李东赫靠在沙发靠背上已经睡着了。

他这个工作也会很累吧。李马克想起了自己出道之前的练习生涯，拼命练习不分昼夜，扒尽了前辈们的演出视频，顾不上吃饭的每一天。在辛劳的汗水面前，人人都公平。看着熟睡的李东赫，李马克把手里的移动盘放在一边，找来了一床毯子。虽说可能大部分的明星都不喜欢娱记吧，可是在一个夜深了的睡梦里，谁和谁又有什么分别呢。


	3. Chapter 3

03

一大早，沙发上睡着的李东赫被李马克摇醒。李马克还穿着昨天那套衣服，“该走了，带我去取我的车。”

李东赫从暖和的毯子里抽出手，挠挠尚未完全清醒的脑袋，捡起茶几上的车钥匙。

居然在大明星家里睡着了，以前李东赫绝对睡不了沙发，动一下就会醒，居然李马克家里的一个沙发打发了他的一夜。应该是连着好几天没能放松精神，身体也快到极限了吧。

“我好饿，这边有没有卖早点的？”李东赫听见自己肚子叫了一声，有点尴尬。

“我没在这边吃过早饭。一会出门的时候你找家便利店解决一下可以吗？”

“也行。”李东赫洗了把脸，披上外套，跟在李马克身后出门。

“等文章发出来，我找时间请你吃一次早茶。”李马克在电梯里对李东赫说。

“那我恭敬不如从命了。”

李马克和李东赫道别，取了车回公司。李马克说文章发表之后再联系。看着李马克晃晃手机，李东赫想起他手机里是有自己的号码的。李东赫也就转而回家赶稿。

李东赫好奇的是，李马克的经纪公司看到稿件会如何反应。

但是多年从业以来的敏感直觉让他产生了很多可能的推论，他在手稿本上写写画画，写了几行又划掉，还画了以李马克为中心的关系图。把这份稿子写完对他来说易如反掌，但是，就是没办法轻易下笔，毕竟以他盯梢李马克的初衷，可不是这一份稿子就能让他满足得了的。以昨天和李马克谈话的态度，李马克是不反对他来挖他的料的，甚至还很循循善诱。李东赫不禁想要利用李马克这样的态度来挖一些他自己真正想知道的事。可现在他算是受雇于李马克，李马克是他的老板，他探求的问题必须不能触碰李马克利益的底线。他想给李马克画一个圈套，但是又摸不清楚，搞不好李马克自己就在画这个圈套。

最后李东赫选择不在文章里把绯闻讲透，留下一线再收笔。李马克的事一定不会就这样结束。况且绯闻之所以是绯闻，就在于它不清不楚，暧昧难断。

完成手稿后，李东赫走出房间给自己冲了一杯咖啡，在冰箱门上发现了宝娜出门上学前留的一张字条。

“亲爱的叔叔～宝娜今天也按时去练芭蕾舞了！Y老师上次问我叔叔怎么没有下课来接我呢，叔叔觉得Y老师怎么样？今天来接我下课吧！”

啊，那个舞蹈老师，之前没那么忙的时候，接送宝娜去练芭蕾舞，宝娜的舞蹈老师，不仅脸蛋漂亮，高挑又干净。去了几次之后常常给李东赫发来好感的眼神。李东赫当然也懂男女关系，这个舞蹈老师看上去也很合眼缘。李东赫却从来没有给过任何回应。

不是不喜欢。咳，说实话，比起一个女朋友，现在的李东赫更愿意选择一个炮友。许久未经安慰的欲望，只要一夜拥抱就可以安抚，起床后再不见面，不需要负所谓的什么责任，而且，他现在实在是没有照顾女朋友的心力，没有空陪女朋友约会，没有钱给女朋友买礼物，没有兴致去讨另一个人的欢心。

更何况，李东赫很早就清楚自己是个双性恋，比他哥李泰容更早就清楚自己的性向了。

到底在这个时候选择的女人是不是能够相伴一生的伴侣，李东赫并没有办法确认。

所以他不认为自己能迈出这一步。


	4. Chapter 4

04

新的一周，新的一期娱乐周刊出版了。李东赫坐在咖啡馆里喝手冲咖啡。手机里的群聊提醒一条接着一条。李东赫一直没有看手机，直到工资卡收到入账提示短信，他才解锁屏幕。

李马克娱乐圈摇钱树的江湖称号真不是浪得虚名的啊。这个月不仅基本工资保底成功，头号稿件的奖金也实时入账了。

下个月就到侄女的生日，自从开始抚养侄女，每年李东赫都会给侄女买两份生日礼物，一份是他自己送的，一份是以她父亲的名义送的。但是宝娜从来不拆开李泰容名义的那件礼物。

看来当年的事情，真的给孩子留下了很大的创伤。

正刷着购物网站想想要送孩子什么礼物，三全音再次响起，手机又收到新的一条短信，来自未知号码。

「星期三早上你有空吗？我答应过你的早茶。」

早茶。是李马克发来的短信。

「call」

「那我能搭一趟你的顺风车吗？可以到我家来接我吗？」

……李马克他，不是缺司机吧？？

回回都要我载他？算了算了，毕竟人家请客吃饭。别人想见李马克都见不到，我充其量花点油钱。李东赫一边给自己洗脑，一边手里回复一个好字。

“怎么你自己的超跑那么拉风，你都不开，老是停在外面接灰？”李东赫一边打转向，一边和李马克闲聊。

“你知道‘不在场证明’吧？我的车是我的‘在场证明’。我的车不是很容易认出来嘛，车停在那里，在别人看来就如同我在那里，方便我金蝉脱壳，毕竟我不是忍者，不会分身术。小小拙计，不足挂齿。”李马克摆弄着手机回答。

好一招金蝉脱壳。毕竟盯着李马克的可不止他这一双眼睛，李马克要是开着超跑出来约他吃早茶，谁知道什么人能想些什么可能性出来？

李马克把李东赫带进一个隔间，礼貌地把菜单递给李东赫，让他想吃什么随意点。李东赫扫了一眼菜色和价格，说第一次来，还是尝尝你的推荐。做东的人也不谦让了，叫了几个笼屉几碗汤羹。

李马克在这张桌上是生意人，绝不套李东赫的话，不会问他都追了哪个明星，不会问他跟自己跟到什么程度。李东赫自然也不会在这个场合问李马克私生活问题，两个人很默契地，身边事放下，更莫谈工作，聊些兴趣爱好，又到十几岁时的年少旧事。两人年纪本来相差不大，一来二去脸上的外交笑容也化去几分淡漠。

一个沉默的切口里李马克摸出一个厚信封。李东赫抬眼看了，不用去摸都知道里面装的是现金。李马克把信封向李东赫轻轻一推：“这次的酬劳都在这里了，效果很好，这里面的差不多是你在社里拿的多翻个两倍，希望是你满意的价格。”

李东赫拿起信封，揭开看了一眼，又甩了甩，揣进外套里兜。

李马克笑道：“满意就好，希望我们下次合作也如此顺利。”

李东赫回以微笑，抿了一口茶水。

本人亲自付现金酬劳，也是一个有意思的举动呢。

“我该走了，恕不奉陪，李先生请自便吧，有什么可口的想吃还可以再点，和服务员说记我账上就好。”李马克说完披上外套离开了餐厅。

李东赫盯着李马克打了车离去的身影。

在场证明？我也有。

李东赫晃了晃手里的车钥匙。李马克也调查过他，搭这几次顺风车应该早把他的车看熟了。李东赫把自己的车留在餐馆前，到旁边的停车位开了一辆自己早已租好的车。一脚油门跟近了李马克离去时坐的车。

这一程能不能跟、好不好跟，得跟到了才知道。

李东赫在狗仔堆里摸爬滚打这么多年，怎么可能就给李马克玩得团团转。李东赫在工作时间仔细搜索了几个月来以李马克为关键词的新闻，大报加上小报，直播还有采访，连几个他平时不屑于正眼看待的同行写的文章他都找来看了。在他之前，李马克应该还试着合作过几个跟他差不多的娱记，和李马克传绯闻的那些个ABCD，里面应该就有李马克主动给记者传的消息，也就是说，关于李马克的合作绯闻恋爱绯闻，十有八九都是烟花弹。更何况，恋爱绯闻也不能闹得太勤，尤其是李马克这种身后拥有一大票少女饭的偶像型明星。在与李马克演这场对手戏的ABCD里，李东赫偷偷跟到过的就只有A和B是同出入被他撞见，some得看起来还比较真，其他女明星连个同框都没有，粉丝都不会信这种消息的。  
但就像他之前所好奇的，李马克的所属社会怎么回应。毕竟这一篇和A女的，被李东赫写成像是真有实锤了。

果不其然，李马克坐的车到他的公司停下了。李东赫转了个弯，往远开了些。李马克的公司他进不去，只能远远看着。

很久李马克也没有下来。家常便饭，李东赫不着急。李马克想在公司呆多久就呆多久，也许还会练习。天渐渐黑了，李东赫叫了一份外卖盒饭，给他送到车里。都吃完了李东赫要开始打瞌睡了，李马克还是没有下来。李东赫只好打开收音机，听电台放送保持清醒。

从热闹的娱乐节目换成了深夜情感节目，李东赫终于等到李马克从公司大门出来，身后还跟着他的经纪人，李马克跟着坐进了经纪人开的车。李东赫赶紧发动汽车，在后面盯着。就这样跟着直到李马克家楼下。李马克开了车门下车，不常见的是经纪人也跟着开门下车了，他的经纪人好像一直想跟他说话，李马克却一眼也不看他，李马克向前走，他的经纪人就又把他拉回来。李马克挣开再走，经纪人又跟上把他拉回来。

很奇怪。李东赫以前就觉得李马克和他的经纪人很奇怪。以一个弯仔的直觉。

接下来发生的事情不仅奇怪，让李东赫睁大了眼睛，真正打开了八卦开关：

李马克的经纪人突然把脸凑近了李马克的脖子。

暧昧！真的暧昧！李东赫情急之下掏出手机把两个人脖颈交缠的模样按着连拍照下来了。

李马克推开他的经纪人，转身上了楼。

那个经纪人没有再上前，钻进车里走了。

李东赫回放着手机里的照片，手指拨着屏幕把画面放到最大，夜深了光线很差，图片里两个人的样子变得更加糊涂不堪了。李东赫心里上下打鼓，同时也觉得拍下的这些图可能一辈子都见不了光。刚入行的时候就学习了，这个世界的生存法则，什么事情能爆，什么事情不能爆，什么事情能捞上一笔，什么事情要躲得远远的。

李东赫心里突然涌上一股子猛劲儿，李马克这条大鱼，他绝对不能放走。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

自从把目标锁定在李马克身上，李东赫就开启了所有带“李马克”关键字的实时推送，无论是李马克发的动态，还是行内关于李马克的新闻，都第一时间发送到李东赫的手机屏幕上来。

于是李东赫现在看到的是，李马克的所属社回应。

「经所属社与本人确认，恋爱传闻不是事实，两人只是友好的前后辈关系。」

老套的回应。李东赫早已司空见惯了。这大概是他手里爆出来的新闻回应最慢的一次了。

等一下，说到慢，似乎是有点太慢了。

这不是李马克主动找他演出来的新闻吗？

既然是有备而来，更应该拿捏得好时间的尺度。李东赫再往下多翻了几页评论，越过那些认为照片是实锤的瓜众和认准声明在澄清的粉丝，还真有一两个粉丝在抱怨公司回应太晚了。

所以在新闻爆出的时候，早就有各种方面去李马克的经纪公司打电话求证了，李马克的公司没在最佳时刻回应，究竟在做什么？

难道对公司来说，这是一个真正的“新闻”？一个他们未能得知的事情？

李马克在经纪公司不知情的情况下，越过公司私自找到李东赫约了一件绯闻。李马克在离开李东赫的时间，被找去公司谈了好久的话。

李马克的经纪人是公司的人，这个经纪人与李马克之间的态度也如此不一般，这之中的联系变得更加有趣了呢。

李东赫再次收到李马克发来的短信。

「今晚有空吧？有几个朋友约一起玩玩，你要不要也来？来的话，到我家楼下给我打电话。把你的相机放在家里锁好。」

李东赫重新给手机锁屏，出门接侄女放学。宝娜没有舞蹈课的日子里，李东赫还是很乐意去接她的。

在李马克家楼下果然又有无所事事的私生，数量倒是不多，三个小姑娘凑在一起聊天，样子很激动。天该要黑了，看不到李马克没多久她们也该回去了，李东赫也没多看她们，拿出手机给李马克打电话。李马克出来得很快，领李马克进了公寓大门。

李东赫以为今天能见识一下李马克家的超大客厅连吧台开party的样子，但是李马克并没有按下电梯的27层，而是按了负2层，突然的失重让李东赫猝不及防，趔趄了一下。

“还没喝酒就站不稳了？”李马克看着电梯里李东赫的倒影笑道。

还没等李东赫回话，负2层到的很快，李东赫只好跟着李马克走出去了。

没想到这冰冷又严肃的公寓楼的地下竟然藏着一个火热的小pub，但是看规模应该不是公开的，就仅供私人玩乐的那种。灯光和音乐把气氛搅得惑乱，有男有女聚在中间扭动身体。

「玩得开心，去交几个朋友吧。」李马克把李东赫留在酒台，拍拍他肩膀，就挤进舞蹈的男女之间招呼人去了。

李东赫随手拿起一个玻璃杯，也没管里面是什么酒就喝了一口，走到一边的深红色沙发上，跟着音乐摇头晃脑。

一个短裙女郎从人群中走出来，与她刚才的舞伴挥手作别，也去捡了一杯酒，挨着李东赫坐下，她的胸口还因为喘气而不断起伏着。

李东赫本来是要以友好的目光与她打个照面，才发现这短裙女人要是在外面就会被小报记者拍下来塞进走光新闻里。李东赫只好别过脸去，女人却又笑着与他攀谈。

【此处内容折叠】

“你是李马克的朋友吗？”

听到她说话李东赫重新打量了一下她的脸，他见过的，一个清纯路线的女歌手，在这样的聚会里画了个浓妆，一时让他没认出来。

“噢，我知道的，c小姐，久闻大名。上次热播剧的ost真的很好听。”

其实c在圈中的地位并没有那么高，但这位似乎不是a那种爱耍牌的角色，听到李东赫的场面奉承，还是露出了略微受用的表情，“我以前没在这个聚会里见过你……”

“是的，我第一次来。”

c换上了一副轻松的神色。李东赫本来以为她是来亲近自己的，但是他慢慢意识到自己也没自己想的那么大魅力。因为c的眼睛一直望着李马克，是完全投入的情态。只是他们坐的地方太暗，她便没有再掩饰自己的目光。

而且，李东赫感觉到，身边的c渐渐地醉了。c一杯接一杯地喝酒，就坐在她旁边的李东赫也不好意思不喝，就也陪着灌了好多杯。他听见c恍恍惚惚的声音。“我其实不喜欢这样的。”

“嗯？”

“我说，我这样其实很累，我不是这样的女人，可是我有什么办法呢？我听朋友说，李马克就喜欢这样的女人，你看啊，跟他一起玩的都是这样子的女人。”

呃，以我的观察，你的情报似乎不太准确。李东赫在心里默默想。

“接近他真的很辛苦，我这种走清纯路线的乖乖女，和一个那么swag的男明星在一起，别人都会说我跟他不配的吧。”

李东赫突然觉得她说的这些话有些危险，“你是女艺人啊，跟我说这些真的没关系吗？”李东赫想着，最好还是阻止她在这种场合醉中真谈，何况这个c连他是做什么的都不知道。

“无所谓了，我以后应该也不会来了。”c将手中的酒一饮而尽，靠着扶手打起瞌睡了。

李东赫是个狗仔，见过乖巧爱豆偷偷抽烟，见过清纯女星夜店蹦迪，见过很多场不见光的恋爱或者暧昧，见过无数人设崩塌放飞自我的现场。偶像的出格行为似乎都不罕见了，但谁能想到在这样一个纸醉金迷的场景里，一件暴露又华丽的舞裙下，竟然藏着一颗纯净的暗恋之心。如果她没有主动剖白，李东赫也要把她当作人设崩塌的艺人了，在这样的演艺圈，还有这样难得的白莲花。可惜李马克跟她是真的不合适。

————

又几杯酒过后，李马克拨开人群朝着李东赫走过来，李东赫一起身，李马克就栽到他肩膀上，然后紧接着又本能反应地站稳。

“有人缠着你了？”

“没有，就聊聊天。”

“哦。”

“你喝的挺多？”

李马克面色不太好看，“没有，我不太能喝酒。我们走吧。”

于是李东赫跟着李马克进了电梯，看着他按了27层的按钮。

“你不喜欢夜场吗？”

“没什么兴趣，平常都很累。”李东赫想，这里面的人我也不熟，有几个有名气的他见过，有一些是与娱乐圈没什么关系的地下音乐人。要闹到一块去，可还差得远。

“我也会很累，去玩的话就能不想这些。”

“玩过不是更累吗？”

“是会更累没错。可是你在那里，由不得自己。”

电梯停住的时候李马克又没有保持平衡，李东赫忙伸手拦了一下，这次李马克没能再独立站稳，整个人垮在了李东赫身上。

“喂，你……”电梯门开了，李东赫只好保持着僵硬支撑的姿势，把李马克拖出来。

李马克似乎又有点意识地要挣扎，让李东赫把他带到门口的难度更加大了，不如让李马克醉的老实些，只好开口叫李马克不要乱动，趴在他身上就行，李马克就不再挣扎了。到了电子锁的门口，李东赫捏着李马克的食指，打开了指纹锁。

“啊，头痛。”李马克被李东赫撂在沙发上，酒气上了头，紧闭的眼渗出一点点眼泪。

“我还是给你煮个醒酒汤吧。”

“你也没少喝吧？”李马克醉了以后，讲话也变得黏黏糊糊的。

“是不少，但还不至于像你这样。”

“别弄了，过来陪我坐一会儿。”

李东赫倒了杯清水给他，“……要不你还是睡一觉吧。”

“你要走了吗？”

……

“不走，做戏做全套，我明早再走。”

李马克傻乎乎的，咧开嘴笑了。

“你心里有事？”李东赫假装不经意地问，“喝这么多。”

“我说了真的不多。”

“你身体只能承受这么多。”

“你说得对。”李马克将杯中的水一饮而尽。李东赫又起身帮他倒水。

“今天有听到什么消息吗？”李东赫再次坐下后，李马克靠得离他更近了一点。

“我非工作的时间不太犯职业病。”李东赫说。忽然他也觉得头有点沉了，酒劲渐渐上来了。李马克周围暖洋洋的，他不想动。

“真的吗？没有什么有趣的事吗？”李马克好像忽然上来了一些小孩子气，就要往边上挪。

李东赫连忙掏过手机，给李马克打开手机相册，绕到前几天的日期，李马克又再次凑过来看屏幕。

有一些已经发表的出来的绯闻，未能公开的图片，李马克在李东赫的手机里尝了个鲜。

又翻到李东赫供职的杂志内容扫图，存在李东赫的手机相册里。甚至还有一些女星的不雅照。李马克看见了，从鼻子里哼出一声笑，“你会看这种东西呢？”

“这种有什么意思？不感兴趣。可偏偏有人会看这种新闻，网页上的点击还不少呢。也不知道有什么好看。”李东赫快速刷过图片。

李马克又定定地看着李东赫，微醺的眼神很深。

正好李东赫关了手机屏幕，也回头看着李马克，下唇吞进嘴里咬着。

今天喝了好多酒啊，不然怎么会靠得他这样近。

是太近了，反应过来的时候，两双唇已经紧密相接。

不知道是谁先靠近谁，那一瞬间是意识清空的，眼神融合超过物理障碍的秒数，身体里的化学作用就会涌上来，正负磁极迅速拉近，电流火花在大脑中炸开。

分开的时候，李东赫微微喘着气，这个吻自然地有些不可思议。两个人都没有感到唐突或是抱歉的意思，也都没有避开彼此保持注视的眼神。像是计划好的，却又不像计划好的那样带着刻意，或许可以叫做是一种，注定。

然后李东赫看到李马克坚实的胸膛与他同样起伏，随着呼吸渐缓下来的起伏之间，带着一种轻松和喜悦的情绪。但他没有看到李马克的右手搭在沙发上，手指紧按着沙发，按下了痕迹，在吻的过程中，控制着自己不要去抱住他。

在彼此尚且不能开口的这一秒，李马克感到满足，他暂且当作是醉酒以后的快慰。

但他不能做更多。没有立场，没有身份，他在娱乐圈中声名大噪，但在李东赫的情感里寂寂无名。

或许从这一刻开始，对李东赫而言，需要重新用一种眼光看待李马克了。

——他会是喜欢我的么？

他想借着酒劲与李马克接吻，但不想把这看作是犯错。

可是李东赫没有办法给这个吻下一个定义，没有立场，没有身份，也许只是名人的一夜游戏，一个酒精之下偶然的不小心，一个试探。李马克是明星，他只是追着他的小小一个狗仔，如何能？

李马克清楚，所以他的手没有动。

李东赫清楚，所以他装糊涂。

以喝多了作为借口的李马克，转过头就后悔了。李东赫当然不会放在心上，也顺理成章地接受这个借口，两个人都喝得很多，意外也不是意外了。李马克担心起来，他怕看见李东赫轻盈的眼睛变得沉闷，因为他们两个之间这个没法解释的插曲。毫无疑问，他是渴望与李东赫亲近的，他会喜欢李东赫机灵的脑子与幽默感，甚至喜欢李东赫工作以外不对他好奇的疏离感，令他跃跃欲试，他觉得李东赫应该要喜欢他才行。但是，他俩的关系最好不是现在。

因为李马克有别的事情要先办好。

但是他又怕，李东赫会离他越来越远。

在李马克因为头痛折磨不得不吞了镇定睡着的时候，李东赫强迫着不清醒的脑子跑起了火车。但是似乎是太不清醒了，怎么也跑不出一个明确的结果。最后只剩下那个他不想离开的温暖感觉困着他。李东赫也该闭上眼了。他不想去别的地方。就在这里。

然后李东赫看到李马克的手机就放在一旁。刚刚进门前捏着李马克的食指开指纹门锁的一幕再次回现。

这时间如果李东赫要再做什么，李马克看不见。


	6. Chapter 6

06

李马克醒来的第一件事，就是去观察李东赫清醒后的情绪和行为。对李马克来说，这事不能翻篇，李东赫翻篇了吗？他希望他不要介意，又希望他介意。

李东赫酒精代谢得比较好，睡过一觉已经完全摆脱了醉态，还赶早给李马克做了一桌早饭，这会儿正搅着蛋花汤。香气让李马克的肚子顿时感觉饥饿难耐。

李东赫回过头微笑了一下，“我擅自做了早餐，你吃一点吧，等一下就做好。”李马克自然是惊喜的，回以感激的微笑，转身拿了剃须泡沫进洗手间洗漱。

李东赫听着洗手间里的水流声，关了火，解开围裙，若有所思。

他们二人不相通的根源在于，李马克一直觉得李东赫应该是把他扒得干干净净，在他眼前他什么都藏不住。可是李东赫为李马克跑的这一来二去，反而觉得他所看到的是李马克想让他看到的，而他自己对真实的李马克一无所知。

现在李东赫想知道，李马克导演这一切的真实用意。想要把他弄个清楚，就要与他更进一步。

要在李马克身上赚钱，这是真的，不想让他受伤害，也是真的。如果必要的话，手里这支笔能保护他就好了。

“再接着帮我写点东西吧。”李马克填饱酒醉后空空如也的肚子，情绪也变得畅快起来。

“好。你后天的公开行程，我也会去。”李东赫跑的不只是桃色八卦，正经的新闻快讯当然也会跟。总之和李马克有关的一切活动，社里的报道统统由李东赫承包。

“那更好啦！”李马克笑得开心，“哪天再有空，我约你去玩吧，不混夜场，好不好？”

李东赫笑着说好。

哦！他答应了！李马克更开心了。

但是，危险吗？他是狗仔，是猎我的人。我是要告诉他我的秘密的，因为我需要他帮助我。

一个野兽，捕猎的时候也成为猎人的猎物。想要猎到自己的猎物，就算身为猎物要借用猎人的枪，为了达到自己的目的，把自己作为奖赏也可以。

猎人也是他的猎物，某种意义上。

“那后天的行程稿件，需要有偏向吗？”

“你就夸夸我吧。”李马克还是笑。李东赫看着他弯弯的海鸥眉毛，想想这怕是第一次见到这么阳光天真的黑泡大佬。

李东赫就这样离开了。李马克有一点想念，那个只有在酒醉的时候才能贴近的温暖躯体。李马克想，既然他的工作是围着我转，那他不应该就这样离开我呀。他应该一直跟着我，一直做我的向日葵才对。

对李东赫而言，与李马克单独相处是一种越界。但窥视他，从他身上倒卖信息却不是。这种界限他好像坚持不了很久了，在等候入场时收到来自待机室的李马克的短信时，他再次这样想着。

「我看到你了，在门口，你们还不进来吗？」

「嗯，还没开放入场。」

「外面很晒吧，辛苦了。那边有粉丝应援的咖啡车，去喝一杯吧。」

「等一下就进去了，再说吧」

李东赫发过这一条后，李马克就没有回复了。不过很快李东赫就跟着其他媒体一同入场了，入场后李东赫集中于找媒体位置，布置摄影设备，也一直没有看手机。

媒体都已经准备好了，但是音响好像突然出了问题。等着主办方调试的时间李东赫无聊，又掏出手机刷社交网络动态。他的小号关注的都是李马克的各种大粉，订阅李马克的关键词。如果不是工作，李东赫看起来和李马克的粉丝也没什么区别。因为李马克自己创作歌词，粉丝们喜欢对歌词里的句子解读，李东赫也会去听李马克的歌。“还不错”是李东赫的评价。

其实李东赫第一次对李马克的音乐有所改观，是他发现李马克作为一个音乐人，与曾经迷恋歌唱的他有着共同的榜样。英雄惜英雄，李东赫立即认可了李马克的眼光，好感度噌噌噌上涨。在这之前，他很少听偶像型艺人的作品。不管李东赫承不承认，现在的他和一个粉丝的界限越来越模糊了。

这时手机里收到新短信，是部门主编发来的。「东，星期六是我的结婚典礼，你没忘记吧？穿点好的过来。」

啊，对了，主编这星期就结婚了。李东赫回复了信息，就专心在听记者会了。

嘉宾七个人出席，李马克排在倒数第三个。关于这期节目的宣传稿，李东赫老老实实地录下音回去整理。

李马克这个家伙，就像上学时晚上偷偷和女同学发信息的男同学，晚上聊天时打得火热，白天见面道貌岸然地冷漠。不过也可以理解，rapper还是要耍帅的。

李东赫心里有数，媒体拍照时李马克还是有意将目光停留在他的镜头里。今天的李马克，真的很帅。

没过多久李东赫就发现自己想错了，他不是那种道貌岸然的男同学，等到李马克的提问时间过去了，李马克就开始紧盯李东赫，盯得李东赫怀疑自己是不是有什么做得不得体的地方，左看右看也没有，李马克似乎发现了李东赫堂皇的样子，突然有一瞬间露出了憋笑的表情，很快又收回去了。

这就是偷偷谈恋爱的感觉吗？

等一下，谁跟他谈恋爱了！

啊，是因为媒体提问的时候我没有问吗？看他的样子，如果我举手的话，好像一定会叫我吧。好，等下如果时间进行得快的话会有追加提问，那我就问一下吧。

李马克隐形眼镜又滑片了，算了，回头帮他编辑一下吧。

李马克在悄悄喝水了，我为什么也好渴啊，刚刚真的应该去拿杯咖啡来喝。

……真应该管管我乱七八糟的脑子了。

李东赫也不再管李马克投掷的视线，就一直盯着记录了。直到追加的提问时间，李东赫高高地举起了手——很不幸没被叫到。

从没想过一个提问竟然这样难熬，李马克看到了李东赫刚刚举起的手，朝着这边的视线更加强烈了。这个提问李东赫根本无心去听，好不容易挨完以后再次迅速举手——Asa！这次被叫到了！

“我想请问一下李马克先生，此次固定综艺嘉宾粉丝的期待值都很高，接下来是否有准备新专辑的计划呢？”李东赫之前刷社交网络，看到最多的就是迷妹日常求李马克发新专辑，就问了一个差不多的问题。关于绯闻他是绝不会谈的，绯闻是他们社亲口爆出来的，又去问“绯闻对你有什么影响”，那可太有趣儿了，没准李马克过两天又会安排一个新的绯闻对象，谁知道呢。

李马克真的不想谈恋爱吗？

“我一直都有在写新歌，新专辑的准备会与公司好好策划，请大家多多期待。”李马克回答了这个安稳的问题，但是李东赫看着他闪烁着的脸，觉得分明是个说假话的表情。可是准备新专辑怎么可能不是真的嘛。

公开发表会结束以后，媒体出场。李东赫已经把快讯写好发给主编了。按照习惯坐在车里再次检查今天的工作，要编辑视频和图片，分出一些小活儿给组里其他编辑来写。

又收到了李马克的短信：「你就主动一点啊」。

李东赫笑着回「我主动了啊」

「我需要曝光啊，主动一点啦，真的」

「好，下次一定抢着举手」

「*^_^*」

哈，黑泡大佬给我发了个笑脸。

「星期六有空吗，想请你出来」

「星期六我主编结婚式啊，抱歉不能去了，改天再约好吗？」

「好吧，那你去忙。」

李东赫收到这一条就没再回复，放下手机回家。

另一头的李马克正坐在经纪人的车上回家。回家。李马克今天的个人工作结束了。

明天也没有个人工作。星期六也没有个人工作。下星期也没有个人工作。直到今天这个行程下次上线的时候，李马克都没有个人工作了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

红色的玫瑰，白色的帐幔，结婚典礼就应该是梦幻而优雅的。李东赫穿着他唯一的一套西装——因为不常穿出来所以几年来还是很新——参加了主编的结婚仪式。新郎他只见过一次，他在办公室加班的时候，这人来接同样加班的主编姐。主编姐今天一改平时的女强人样貌，变成陪伴丈夫身边的小娇妻，编辑部一干人等都觉得这样的主编有些陌生，但是又很美。结婚这天的女人，总是会打扮得赛过皇后，再加上新婚的丈夫不住地赞美、来宾羡慕又祝福的目光，新娘身上就情不自禁地发光。

看来这对新婚夫妇真的非常恩爱。主编腹中已经有了三个月的宝宝，一向要强的她骗过了全编辑部的眼睛，李东赫这个成天在外面跑新闻的不知情也就罢了，全编辑部上下竟然也一点都没有看出来。

李东赫抿了一口酒杯中的香槟，忽然觉得这个味道有点熟悉，看了一眼酒台上的瓶身——啊，看来婚宴都是会用这种酒的吧。

要说酒这种东西不仅保存时间长，口味几乎是喝过一次就再也不会忘。

李东赫现在喝的这杯酒和九年前李泰容结婚式上的香槟酒一模一样。

那个时候的师姐，嗯，现在已经不能叫嫂子了，和今天的主编一样，脸上洋溢着幸福的光彩。泰容哥也是，一脸骄傲地挽着师姐的手，对她说着我愿意。

身着礼服的李东赫也感到特别幸福，一边是从小照顾他的亲哥哥，娶了美貌聪慧的妻子；另一边是要好的同系师姐，嫁给了值得依靠的男人。李东赫在家的时候是被哥哥照看大的，在学校一直到工作，都承蒙师姐照顾他。李东赫在他们两人结为夫妻的仪式中也获得了极为满足的安全感。恩爱的新婚夫妇很快就有了宝娜，李东赫也是把宝娜当作自己的孩子一样爱护着。

如果没有出现那个男人的话，李东赫的师姐仍然还是他的嫂子。

那个突然出现的日本男人不知道耍了什么花招，原本恩爱的家庭渐渐蒙上了一层阴云。因为李东赫和师姐原本关系也很亲密，所以李泰容会刻意避开李东赫，李东赫也没办法知道事情的所有情况，只是有一天李泰容说，自己其实喜欢的是男人，家里的天突然就塌下来了。

师姐因为不能接受现实而崩溃着，只问他是否真正爱过她，李泰容就哭了。李东赫的心情也很复杂，他很早就知道自己不是单纯的异性恋，所以在交往女朋友的问题上一向非常谨慎，但是哥哥一直以来也没有意识到自己真实的取向，李东赫能确认当他们交往时泰容哥是真的爱师姐的，直到遇见这个男人，李泰容才明白自己的真正的选择来得太晚了。他当着除了孩子以外的家人承认这个日本男人才是他现在的真爱的时候，自己也表现得完全不坚强，看起来也度过了很困苦的煎熬。

一向坚强的哥哥，一直在照料他的哥哥，跪在地上不住地说着对不起。一向聪明的师姐泪流不止，哭到嗓子都失声，整个家里乱作一团。

先走的人是李泰容，那个男人已经回到日本去了，李泰容说要到日本去找他，他什么都不带走，家里的东西都留给师姐和宝娜。

而没能调整好情绪的师姐当晚就收拾自己的东西消失了。李东赫再联系他们两个，一个人都找不到。

没有办法，只好是李东赫把李宝娜接过来，以叔叔的身份照顾起了侄女。

对于当时还年幼的李宝娜来说，父母在一夜之间相继消失，无疑是个天大的打击，甚至都没有给她一个告别的机会。她并非像大人以为的那样什么都不知道，这个弱小的女孩儿，一度陷入了自我怀疑和自闭之中。李东赫在那段时间甚至停掉了工作，专心照看宝娜，生怕她出事。那段时间李东赫听过最多的问题，就是——  
“爸爸妈妈不爱我了吗？”  
“那他们为什么不要我了？”  
“叔叔，你也会突然喜欢上男人吗？”

不是突然喜欢上，叔叔本来也是会喜欢男人的。宝娜的问题吓了李东赫一跳，他不敢让宝娜失去安全感。这以后他就再也没有约过会，他怕如果他再与男性交往，宝娜知道了会再次陷入内心的绝境之中。有时候夜深人静李东赫也会怨愤哥哥和嫂子为什么抛弃孩子，但这从来不是他能够抛弃宝娜的理由，他们作为父母，亏欠了宝娜，他李东赫不能再不顾宝娜的生活自己逍遥。毕竟现在他这个叔叔，是宝娜唯一可以依靠的人。在把宝娜托付给可靠的爱护她的人之前，李东赫甘愿牺牲自己的幸福。

李东赫又想到之前宝娜留言条上的那个对他有好感的舞蹈老师。宝娜也不是不懂事的年纪了，可能她觉得舞蹈老师是可以做她婶婶的人吧。只可惜自己这个叔叔，暂时还不可以想这方面的事情。如果宝娜接受不了叔叔也喜欢男人的事实，那我也就不再找了。先要照顾好我家的这个小公主才行。

李东赫胡思乱想，又想到李马克。之所以觉得很糟糕，是因为李东赫已经在心里承认他会想念李马克了——连日来发生的次数太多，是无法回避的事实了。

因为要照顾宝娜，所以不能谈恋爱。因为那人是李马克，所以也不能跟他谈恋爱。

但他仍旧可以不动声色地做一些满足自己私心的事情，假公济私，工作时间刷李马克的微博，一边刷一边偷偷笑。伪装在万千迷妹中普通的一员，实际上都是对李马克心怀爱慕的这一点，与她们也没什么区别。他也开始观察李马克的粉丝们，甚至有点想看看李马克家楼下蹲点的私生饭的头脑构造。

——很久没去李马克的家了。

上次去的时候，发生了意外事件……想到这里李东赫出乎意料地脸红了！

啊，又不是什么纯情少男了，已经心里默默承认对李马克有感觉了，干嘛还害我脸红……

一直以来都是李马克有事找他，给李东赫发信息，李东赫从来也没有主动找过他。李东赫想着偶尔我也做先发短信的那个人吧，敲下了按键。

「在做什么？今天忙吗？」

发送的时候礼堂里面信号不太好，进度条卡在最后一截，李东赫忽然觉得还是不要发了，犹豫的时刻中一下投递成功。不仅来不及后悔，更意外的是对方语言框的三个点点活泼地跳动了起来。

「我无事可忙呢，找我做什么？你今天不是去主编的婚礼了？」

「是在婚礼现场了。一进门就被催什么时候找女朋友，差点要婚礼当场联谊了。」

「东赫要找女朋友吗？」

「比起那个，上回大佬不是说，要找我去玩？等我忙完这边就有空」

「你知道我那个综艺，下次拍摄在那个临海岛的小渔村，我想先去转转。」  
（ps.假装有这么个地名，我乱编的）

李东赫看到临海岛小渔村几个字，内心活动了一番。「没有去过的话，跟着摄制组一起去也很好啊，有新鲜感。」

很快又传来了信息，「我知道东赫你是那里出身的人，想要你带我去。」

……是啊，李马克在找上我之前，已经把我查清楚了，包括我的出身，家庭状况这些他应该都知道了。李东赫没有马上回复，李马克的信息又传来了。

「东赫也应该很久没回去了吧，不想回家看看吗？」

李东赫一时不知道说什么好。从小两兄弟被祖母带大，哥哥和他也是早早离开渔村出来上学工作，李泰容把家搞散以后，奶奶精神和身体状况也不太好，没多久就撒手人寰了。李东赫把渔村的财产变卖以后，就再也没回去。那里应该不能算作他的家了，他在小渔村也没有家。但是被李马克这样一提起，忽然就有些怀念从小长大的地方了。小渔村近年来开发成旅游旺地，不知道还是不是过去的样子了。思索之间，给李马克发去了一个「好」字。

“东赫，跟我来一下。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，李东赫条件反射地跟了出去，直到看见眼前银色绣线闪闪发光的拖地长裙才反应过来，这里不是办公室，是主编的婚礼现场。

“姐，找我有事？”李东赫看着主编今天精心雕画的脸问道。

主编挽了一下碎发，“本来今天是我的日子，不该谈工作上的事，但是东赫你啊老在外面跑，连我都难得见你一面，只好在这里和你说了。”

“之前我跟你提过为你办个人工作室的事儿吧，那个可能要暂时放一放，我未来还会努力帮你争取，但你最好能在正式提上日程前拿出能够独当一面的大案子来。还有就是最近你在跟李马克的这件事，什么进展你心里有数，我要见到成绩，目前来看表现得都还不错，但我想要的是能为东赫你自己铺路的那种，你应该也清楚的。”

李东赫点点头。

“姐很抱歉现在暂时不能帮你争取工作室，是我自己的原因，你也要帮姐一个忙。你也看到我现在成了家，还带了孩子，再过一段时间我就要去休假了，我想东赫应该是不错的代理主编的人选，你来这个位置，多看点以前那个层次看不见的东西，对你以后也是有帮助的。”

李东赫下意识地就想要推辞：“姐，我现在跑外比较多，也有比我资历长的，代理主编人选要不要再考虑考虑？”

主编听了他这话有些不悦，“你是不是在外面跑得太久了？办公室里都坐了些什么人我看得还是清楚的，你干这么多年给编辑部也赚了不少成绩，我也信任你。虽说是你师姐曾经拜托我要照顾你，但是东赫，他们都不在你身边了，我也要把精力转移到家庭了，东赫你，该长大了吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
好像OOC惹

李东赫卸下领结，到宝娜的学校接她回家。

“宝娜，叔叔最近还是要出差。”

“好，那我可以申请去学校组织的露营吗？”李宝娜正玩着电子宠物，李东赫很不解这种风靡了十多年的游戏为什么仍然在孩子中间流行。

宝娜因为要申请露营，一早就闷在房间里写作业了。李东赫这时也收到了李马克传来的邮件，行程安排。

「我这可是利用职务之便陪您度假，稍微赏我一点甜头吧。」

「你想要什么？」

「不是我要什么，出外勤，总要拿出点东西回去。不然属于私人翘班不是吗？」

「好，我知道了。」

李东赫把李马克发来的时间安排保存到手机日程表，拣了几项无关轻重的发给公司报备，算是请了公差。

睡觉前李东赫又把主编交代的话品了品。这次请的公差恐怕是最后一次外出了，往后就要待在办公室，慢慢接手代理主编的位置了。一旦做了代理主编，就没办法像现在这样跑外勤了。想了又想李东赫还是睡不着，索性翻个身起来把工作计划写了。接手李马克以后他就再也没写过工作计划这种东西。李马克哪里是他能计划得了的。

总之，这一切就顺利到两个人在小渔村的踏板上荡着脚了。

李东赫与李马克一相见，就知道人生再也无法计划了，即使这次出行是一次计划。

李马克戴着墨镜和口罩，但依旧是化成灰李东赫都能认得出来的样子。他早就在各种清晰度下把李马克的轮廓描摹了千千万万遍。他就径直朝着李马克走去，李马克自然是在等待他的。等待这一次相逢，也等待这一次结伴。

李东赫一边荡着脚，把水花高高地踢起，一边想着这天的事情。

李马克非常大方地帮李东赫订好了机票和住处，还贴心地准备了个人订单以便李东赫向公司报销。李东赫从前总有点刻板印象是艺人们都是等着经纪人做这些琐碎事情的，李马克竟然比想象地要熟练细心。但是李马克的心思缜密也就到此为止了。飞机一落地，各自打了招呼补了一觉过后的两个人下了飞机，还没等李东赫发出对家乡的感叹，李马克就先傻楞住了。

要怎么形容这种傻楞呢，那绝对不是城市森林中游刃有余的都市生物应该有的表现，就好像比起李东赫来，这里更像是李马克的故乡，一下召唤出了李马克的童稚状态。李东赫笑道：“你这个蠢萌的样子要是录进综艺去，肯定要圈一波粉的。”可惜了，如果李马克等到录制的时候，这种初次的感觉已经丧失了。李东赫暗暗惋惜着，只有他自己见识到了这样子的李马克。

同时李东赫也在暗自好奇着，李马克在跑海外行程时，去到从未去过的地方，也会是这副小孩子般的模样吗？如果是的话，只有他的经纪人看见的话……

那还不如是我呢。

不知道为什么，李东赫这个本来是陪玩的身份，突然担当起了助理的职责。不是李马克要求他这样做的，是往往李东赫回过神儿来的时候，身上就已经挂着李马克的什么东西，提着李马克的什么东西。是李马克伸手向他要：“不用你帮忙，我自己来就可以。”这样说的时候，李东赫才发现这些李马克的东西竟然在自己手上。

我在干什么呢！我和李马克出来玩的啊！又不是照看李宝娜呢！

“你多和我说说话啊，我们是来玩的。”李马克有点怪罪地对李东赫说。

“好。”李东赫获得了同等的傻楞，看着李马克领了房间钥匙。“一间吗？”

“两张床。我们都是男的，没问题吧？还是你觉得两间更好？”

“没问题的！我以为你应该更注重隐私一点，毕竟你身份……”李东赫一时走嘴，李马克连忙拍了他一下，李东赫赶紧收声。还好周围没人过多地注意他俩。

“休息好了吗？”同样也荡着脚，戴着小草帽的李马克转过头来问李东赫，“你饿了没有？我们出去转转，吃点东西吧。”

李东赫说好。两个人把脚上的水踏了踏，踩上拖鞋离开了。

两个人在街市上边走边逛。说来这个地方选的也妙，李马克就戴着帽子和墨镜，也没人出来认他，小渔村刚刚商业化起来，村民们都还保持着质朴的渔民的心，不过多去关注网上的娱乐消息。年轻人也不太多，似乎都去大城市打拼了，或者也都成为了靠大海吃饭的居民。李东赫如果没有出去上学，大概也会是这样过着日子。

“我小时候就常来这里的，不过似乎变了点儿样。你吃海鲜么？”

“不太吃。”

“那录节目的时候岂不是很辛苦？”

“你告诉我什么好吃，我尝一下。”

“那到旁边那条街上去，看看那家还在不在了。”李东赫拉着李马克的胳膊，刚要迈步，发现这个肢体碰触似乎不太对劲，即刻就放开了。他没敢偷看李马克的神情，就大步走掉了。

直到走到摊位前，两个人才步调一致。李东赫在等烤串烤熟，李马克便说：“你在这等一等，我去那边买饮料喝。”

“哦，好。”李东赫一边答着，一边目光不自觉地跟着李马克走远的身影。他看着李马克到街对面的鲜榨水果店，点了一杯西瓜汁一杯橘汁。看着李马克买东西的时候，李东赫突然反应过来，李马克这令人感到熟悉的样子——至少作为一个娱记，他很熟悉了——一个人恋爱中的样子。

李马克的样子，和给恋人在买饮料并没有什么分别。

李东赫还在自我反省是自己想多了。过了今夜，明天再转个一上午，晚上就坐航班回去了。他和李马克下次见面，就不知道是什么时候了。李东赫根本没有办法让自己停止胡思乱想，他觉得今天出来的状态就很不对劲，到底该如何与李马克单独相处？今天晚上又该如何入睡？摊主老板认出他是小时候常来光顾的孩子，还问他泰容的境况，李东赫只能说一些托词应答着。他和烤架上的烤串一样焦灼。

算了，这根本不是他应该想的事情了。李马克刚好也捧着饮料回来了。

“你就像这个橘子一样。”李马克摘掉墨镜，把冰糖橘汁推到李东赫面前。

李东赫听他这样说，猛地一抬头。

李马克刚好就在他耳边，悄悄地问，“我想问你，你喜欢我吗？”

李马克望着对面的李东赫，李东赫还在惊讶之际，李马克又再次开口：“我是喜欢你的。”

李东赫发现，自己所有的慌乱，都在这句话脱口而出的节点上停摆了。李马克的眼神坚定，让他一整天都在疾走的思绪也沉淀下来了。

“对不起，让你堂皇了。”

“没有，其实我也……”李东赫当然也清楚自己的感情，毕竟不是一天两天的事情了。他和李马克一起坐上飞机的时候，也理应明白了现在这样的气氛。“我们回去再说行吗？”

“那现在就回去。”

“啊？”

“没什么，我已经知道了。”李马克仍旧是开朗的神色。李东赫看着他的样子，又想起主编之前对他讲过的「东赫你，该长大了吧。」感情也是同样，这样想着，手不自觉地就握上了李马克的手。

他们两个在外面逛了很晚才回客栈。李东赫给李马克看他念过的小学校，给他指他爬过的树，带他到海滩边上，两个人光着脚吹着风。这里是一个度假海岛，你要做的只有放松自己，其余所有计划都不应该是现在做的。李东赫才明白，就像他今天见到李马克时意识到人生已经无法计划的时候，表白这种仪式感十足的事情，可能也没那么重要了。他握着李马克的手，就已经胜过千言万语。没有计划安排好的事情，只有此时此刻我喜欢你。

晚上在客栈房间里，他们俩冲过了凉，窝在同一张床上刷手机。都这个时候了，要发生什么事情，都是心照不宣的事情了。什么傻楞，什么胡思乱想，都只是自己不想直面的逃避罢了，抛下顾虑反而更自在些。

李东赫突然想问李马克事情，刚好赶上李马克也要开口，李马克就让李东赫先说。

“你和你经纪人，是什么关系？”

“你知道？”

李东赫没回他话，直接在手机里翻出那天跟车后的照片。

李马克看了以后着实吃惊地退后了一段距离，李东赫心里直叫糟糕，气氛毁掉了，他本来不知道我跟着他的。李东赫心里还在上下打鼓，李马克却像下定了决心一样：“好，正好我拜托你的，也是你的工作，可以交给你做了。不过今天晚上不能让你做工作，得做点儿别的。”

“要我删了吗？”

“你都拍到了，万一有用呢。那天我们俩喝醉的晚上，你有机会看我的东西的，你什么都没看吗？”

“我没看。你把我当什么人？”

“你什么人，直钩都不上的人。”

“你说我什么人？好意思提那天晚上？”

然后李东赫就被翻身过来的李马克吻住了。这次他伸出了手，搂住李东赫的脖子，李东赫也顺势环着他。从坐着的姿势倒下，不知道谁空出手关了床头灯，只有旁边的浴室照明远远地亮着，从沾水光的磨砂玻璃里面透出来，一片模糊的暖黄色照在纠缠的躯体侧面，勾画了暧昧的轮廓。

这是一个逃避工作的假期，没有写好的计划，没有对家人的责任，眼前只为他准备了他喜欢的人，和计划之外的快乐。


	9. Chapter 9

09

李东赫耳边缠绕的湿热的呼吸让他不得不先醒过来，明明入睡前两个人达成共识，分开睡更舒服，清晨的时候那个家伙还是带着比他凉一度的体温钻进了他的被窝。李东赫贪睡，就没有计较他。小心转过身来，李马克在他身后睡得像只小猫。李东赫凑上脸，在他的唇上轻轻啄了一下。人们都说，只跟自己喜欢的人才会想要接吻。想到这儿，李东赫忽然觉得心脏有些疼痛，他已经知道自己余生都会怀念昨夜的温存。现实是什么样子的？李马克还要生活在聚光灯下，李东赫还要藏在镜头后面，他还要照顾宝娜，然后他们分道扬镳，他能想到最好的事是能够在彼此需要的时候再相拥一次。但结果这种东西是不存在的。

李马克动了动睫毛，也睁开了眼。“这样抱你可以吗？”

“抱吧。”谁不贪恋温暖呢。

“今天给你做点让你能交差的事情吧。”李马克圈着他，用清晨低沉的嗓音说话。

“那我就按我往常的做。你接下来还有什么工作的？”

“我没有工作。”

“你的工作呢？”李东赫觉得这话不对劲，睁了眼看他。

“那你的工作呢？”李马克反问他。

“我的工作就是跟着你，你忘了？”

“那你现在是在工作吗？”

“当然不是。”李东赫低下头，随即又昂起来，“你说你没有工作，到底是怎么回事？”

“东赫，你知道我为什么找你帮忙吗？”

“为了炒作。不然呢？”

李马克把嘴唇拉成扁扁的一条直线，“不然。东赫，我想翘掉现在的公司。”

这个回答显然是李东赫未曾料到的，“你说什么？等一下，是因为那个经纪人你不喜欢吗？”

“如果我现在说给你听，你会不会觉得我是自私的，我是摆出被欺负的样子的？”李马克抱着李东赫的手臂紧了些，试图从他的身体上得到安全感。

李东赫沉默了几秒，他的脑子运转出了李马克话里的意思。“变更所属社一般都不是小事，如果不是双方达成协议和平解决，很有可能在很长一段时间里都被这件事困扰住。”

“像你说的，有人会觉得你受到了不公正的待遇，早日离开早解脱，当然也有人觉得你自私、摆出被欺负的样子赚可怜。”

“你需要一个可靠的媒体，帮你说话，维护你的正面形象，如果接下来的合约发展顺利，发新专辑时还可以再打出响亮的一炮。那么你给我说一说吧，有什么不公正的待遇需要披露的。”

“哦对，我还想问你，下家找了吗？”

“还没有。我本来还是想续约的，但是经纪人……嗯……经纪人和公司是一起的，所以我必须彻底离开公司。”

李东赫选择先起床收拾打理再找时间听李马克的漫长自述。既然李马克已经透露了他的最终目的，那李东赫也没有什么好隐瞒的了。手机里锁着一个人最大的秘密，对李马克来说是，对李东赫来说也是。他甚至可以比对自己以往的观察来判断李马克对他说的话的真实性，以及选择更加有利的说法为自己增添保护色。他也很好奇背后有着怎样的隐情，对以后李马克的去向也是。李东赫非常清楚，他眼前最需要的就是李马克即将送给他的礼物，这一次他可不会觉得送到嘴边的没兴趣吃了。一想到可以影响到这么大的事，李东赫真的爱死了自己笔杆子。不啊，不是笔杆子，是他的猎枪。

猎人和猎物有一天也可以结成盟友，为了他们共同的目的。

两天一夜的旅程结束了。回程时李东赫没有在飞机上睡觉，而是在一边写稿子。笔记本电脑的插口里，记忆卡里存了几张照片，暧昧的戏剧主演是，导演和摄影都是李东赫。为了追求自然，李马克甚至不知道李东赫藏身在哪里给自己拍照片，李东赫只是嘱咐他：“就当是你正在给我买点东西”，说完就带着相机消失了。李马克只好一个人演着这出独角戏，甚至对着空气发挥了从前的演技，好像在照顾着身旁的某个谁似的。李东赫咬着唇按快门，故意角度取偏，让照片看起来好像故意裁掉了李马克身旁的某个人一样。

没人知道的是，李东赫悄悄在另外一个文件夹单放了一张照片，是李马克恰巧在看镜头的照片，李东赫在看到这张照片还是忍不住一阵慌乱，他也不知道是碰巧他看了这个方向，还是他注意道这个镜头了。他想放大照片看李马克的眼神，可惜这一组偷拍照片像素太低了，经不起放大，李马克的脸变得模糊起来，李东赫痛苦地眨眨眼放松紧绷的眼部肌肉。

邻座戴着眼罩睡觉的李马克突然动了，李东赫连忙关掉照片切换窗口。见李马克摘下了眼罩，李东赫问他，“不睡了？”

“我没睡着，我突然有点写歌的灵感——恋爱灵感。”李马克把眼罩收起来，换上框架眼镜，语气神秘地对着李东赫说。

“不正经。”李东赫哼笑了一声，转头面对电脑屏幕。

李东赫和李马克在机场就分开了，李东赫说分开走，李马克会意了，晃晃手里的手机，意思是说回头手机联系。于是李东赫先走去停车场提车，李马克在他后面慢悠悠地看着他快步走。没说再见，两个人谁都没有说。

李东赫开门回家，李宝娜正在阳台浇花。今天是星期日，李宝娜应该是昨天结束露营，今天放假在家。李东赫找出从小渔村带回来的手工玩具，当作礼物送她：“宝娜，这种风车是我们老家才有人专门会做成这样的，外面都没有。宝娜你还太小，小时候去太奶奶家，还有印象吗？”

李宝娜看着漂亮的手工风车，摇摇头：“不记得了。”

李东赫把窗户推开，让风吹进来，风车的叶片刷拉拉地转起来，反射着彩虹般的光芒，绚烂夺目。

宝娜看了很开心，转头又问：“叔叔，今年爸爸没有给我寄生日礼物吗？”

李东赫心里一沉，最近事情太多，忘记给宝娜把李泰容份儿的生日礼物也带出来了。就连这个风车其实也是李东赫给李马克讲自己家乡特产和小时候的事情时，李马克看着好玩，在路边摊给李东赫买了一个。李东赫本来还想说自己都挺大的人了早都不玩这些玩具了，转念一想回家带给宝娜也挺好，才收下带回了家，都没想到被宝娜当成是生日礼物了，那李泰容的那份，他就更不能变一个出来了。

“可能是越洋快递需要过海关的原因吧，宝娜再等两天，应该就会到了。”李东赫先编了个话哄孩子，准备明天就立刻去商店买个礼物补上。

李宝娜把手里的风车也放下了：“没关系的，叔叔，你不用每年都装作是爸爸送我礼物了。我都知道。叔叔已经很辛苦了。”

李东赫一句话也说不出来，他想不出李宝娜是怎么看出来的。也许就是因为本来他和李泰容就不一样吧。宝娜毕竟是李泰容的亲生女儿，如果李泰容一辈子都不再回来，李东赫也总有要对宝娜讲实话的那天。

“叔叔，你不要多想，我很感谢叔叔照顾我。”李宝娜看出李东赫的神情有些不对，立刻上去搂住叔叔的脖子，“其实，我从露营回来的时候，在校门口下车，看到妈妈了。”

师姐回来了？

“你妈妈找你了吗？你们说了什么？”

“妈妈来找我，但是我不想和她说话，我说我很累。她说她会来找你的。”

“好吧。如果你妈妈再去你学校找你，记得告诉我。”李东赫嘱咐宝娜，一边送她回房间。

一回宝娜房间李东赫吓了一跳，不是因为宝娜拆开了往年他假借李泰容的名义送宝娜的礼物，那个他已经有心理准备了——而是眼前巨大的一张脸，是两个小时前还在他身边的人：李宝娜房间的墙上贴了老大一张李马克的海报。

李宝娜见李东赫看着李马克的海报发呆，主动开口：“叔叔，我最近开始追星了！露营的时候好多女同学都在提他，我问李马克是谁啊，她们就一个劲儿地给我安利，我也觉得他好帅哦，她们看我喜欢，就送了我海报。叔叔，家里不能贴海报吗？我可以摘下来。”

“没、没事儿，贴着吧。”李东赫揉揉宝娜的头发，退出了宝娜的房间。

好了，这下李马克正式全方位侵入他的生活了。不仅没放过他，连小侄女也不放过！她还是个孩子啊！

这就是偶像的威力吧！


	10. Chapter 10

10

李东赫房间的电脑里正放着一部电影，但他完全没在看，就任凭它放着出些响声。

李东赫正在划拉着手机屏幕，看之前的短信，和李马克的聊天记录。他们俩一直没有加社交软件，就是在用短信息联络对方。李马克说回头用手机跟他联络，通常是李马克时间安排比较密集，也更不方便，因此常常是李马克先来联系李东赫。但是李东赫觉得今天李马克很有可能不会联系他了。

因为在飞机上的时候，李东赫还在焦头烂额地写稿子，没过脑子糊里糊涂地抱怨了一句“没完没了的恋爱绯闻”，自己都没想到会宣之于口。他本来以为李马克会戴着耳机听音乐，听不到他随口讲的这句话，结果扭头一看，李马克正把视线偏回去，看似不动声色地刚刚把耳机戴上。还是被他听见了。李东赫不知道怎么做好，他心里乱得很，一边要编一个凭空出现的稿件，另一边还有李马克关于公司的自述。就是因为前一个事情让他分心，觉得后面的这件事更加难办。李马克在这之后也没说什么。等下了飞机又到了公共场所，就这样没有交集的结束了。很像两条已经相交过的直线，有过一个交点，之后越行越远。

他又很无聊地翻到不久前的一段对话，马克在闲聊以后接着发来的：「那我告诉你个秘密？」

李东赫回：「什么秘密？」

「我是母胎solo」

「但是有很多some」

「哈哈哈 没错」

李东赫如今再看写段话，心里感觉像灌了一口浓茶底子。昨天跟他睡觉的那个人，是母胎solo？是只走肾不走心的吗？那some又是什么？现在是在说我吗？我成了李马克新的一个some？？

李东赫猛地摇摇头，想把乱七八糟的想法都甩出去。

现实本来也容不得人多想。李东赫现在还是要乖乖去跟拍李马克综艺录制的路透。赶了个大早跟着飞机再次到了临海岛，出港的时候李东赫离得远远地注意着李马克。李马克步子迈得四平八稳，仍是别人熟悉的黑泡大佬。节目组把出发前、飞机上和落地后都安排了录制镜头。李东赫虽然和他们坐同一班机，但现在还是普通旅客的身份，杂志社拿到的摄影权要在节目组允许摄影的时间才可以拍摄，大概要等节目的正片录制以后吧。

李马克接的这个综艺还算不错，pd是非常有经验的业内老手了，虽然给出演嘉宾设计了台本，因为是旅游体验类节目，所以设计好的部分主要以计划安排为主，对于嘉宾个人的反应和台词，都以真实为主，况且还有后期剪辑，嘉宾的出演没有什么压力的，放松就好。李东赫只在李马克看台本的时候离得很远地对视了一眼，然后就收到了李马克把台本拍下来的照片，和之前给他看的事前台本几乎没有什么变动。李东赫看了感觉还不错，也不会给嘉宾安排什么设定，这样子李马克应该能玩的自在一点吧。

节目录制团队与嘉宾集体去酒店办理入住，并有一段时间的休息时间，然后就会开始第一天的录制。李东赫留在媒体同行休息处，他们只被允许在第一天录制中做路透报道，因此没有安排在这里留宿。李东赫一向把工作往前赶，即便照片还没拍出来，自己已经在写稿件正文了。

这时手机收到短信：「好想要你现在上来」

紧接着又一条：「不要真的上来啊，我和F住同一间。」

李东赫看了发笑：「知道我不能上去，还给我发信息？」

「你说呢」  
  
李东赫笑着摇摇头。这可是工作中，他们两个不过是逞口舌之快罢了。

半小时后，正式录制期间，李东赫拍了几张照片，还不忘卡几个李马克的大头。天气有点热，在街上逛来逛去很灼人。李东赫看了下时间，大约一个小时今天的工作就可以结束了。然后李东赫就可以打道回府，李马克继续明天的录制。

“哎，你不是上星期来过的吗？”李马克正在百货店前看东西，店主突然搭话道。

李马克慌乱了一下，摄影还开着：“您认错了吧。”

“你上次和一个男的一起来的不是吗？”

“不好意思，我们在录制节目。我真的是第一次来。”李马克直接和店主对视了，语气无比坚定。

与李马克同队的卡司F前辈笑着说：“老板，这位是娱乐圈很有名的RAPPER，MARK。您每天店里来这么多人，可能是电视上见过，就记混了吧。”

店主听了有些堂皇：“那是我记错了吧……每天来逛街的人这么多我也不会每个都记得住……”李马克和卡司F都报以微笑。店主只好不好意思地走进店内了。

卡司F主动勾上李马克的肩膀：“回头和PD讲一下，这段可以剪掉的，放心好了，不是什么大问题。”

李马克笑着说：“本来就是他记错了，倒是麻烦各位了。”

李东赫虽然站得远，还是把这一幕看清楚了。他也庆幸亏得自己站得远，要不然那个较真老板怕是要抓着他的胳膊拉着他冲着李马克说：“就是这个人！你就是跟他一起来的！”

江湖险恶，我必须先撤。

外出的工作结束回到家里，李东赫只想休息。他宁可在飞机上极限赶稿，回家在自己的床上再美美地睡上一觉。上次的“假装跟拍”是发纸刊，没赶上上周一的出刊，只好留到这周出。刚刚的综艺跟拍是网络稿件，明天就出。两则李马克的新闻挤在同一周，其实并不妥当。

李东赫又看了一下书桌一角的月历，等出刊完毕，他就要从一个跟在李马克身后挖料的小狗仔，变成办公室里的代理主编了。不过主编说，她还不至于一下子把所有的事都扔给他，保证给他见习时间，适应回到办公室里的生活，但不会太长，可能也就几星期。

李东赫又找出上次李马克与他单独谈话的录音和文档，他已经把对话放进文档里写好了，但是文章却迟迟没能下笔。

李东赫偷偷打开宝娜房间的门。通常他绝对不会背着宝娜进入她的房间，毕竟是小女孩，以叔叔的身份，还是留给她足够的隐私空间比较好。李东赫主动说觉得过多介入她的私生活可能有诸多不便，宝娜觉得也很能接受，平时自己房间的卫生也是宝娜自己动手，自己学着自己管理生活也没什么不好。

李东赫对青春期小女生的房间其实并不感兴趣，他进来只是想看一看宝娜墙上贴着的李马克海报，现在已经不止海报了，李东赫还在书桌上看到了李马克的专辑CD。宝娜拆开后，并没有原封不动地整理回去，看来应该是她自己的所有物，不是同学送她的了。

李东赫给李宝娜发了短信说下了课去她学校接她，回头想了想，还是用电脑放了那张李马克的专辑。

列表循环听着李马克的歌，李东赫在家玩了好一阵子的纸牌游戏。这个世界上的各种纸牌游戏他都了解一点儿，牌技也还可以，也趁此时机又去了解一些其他规则的纸牌游戏。无论是猜点数的还是出牌竞技的他都玩了几局。直到开车去接宝娜补习班下课，他还觉得有些意犹未尽。

今天他想求证一个问题，到底是有资源能赢，还是有运气能赢？

开局抓的牌是资源。开局时手中的牌有利，能够省去很多时间，快速胜利。但运气决定后抓来的牌是否时有利的牌，即使开局不够高明，凭借过人的运气，也能心想事成，抓到优秀的牌取得胜利。只不过是要借助时间，有足够的轮数抓取对自己有利的牌。

上手和下手的较量中，还存在着合作与竞争的交锋。是许多人围猎一家，还是分伙互相抵抗，也许存在着先合作干掉第三人，还要两方争强的情况。说到底，赢家只要是自己才行。

如果玩的不是玩家对打型的，而是单人排龙型的纸牌，就会有一个不得不遇到的难题：死局。并不是所有牌堆都被设计好，都是解得开的局。单机玩家对死局束手无策，只能重置，遇到死局，前功尽弃。是不是死局、解不解得开，其实一早就决定好了。

李东赫一边想着，一边觉得自己以后可以再学学下棋。


	11. Chapter 11

11

李东赫坐在编辑部办公区首位，他左手就是主编办公室，收拾得利利索索，仿佛随时等待着易主。虽然李东赫对入主那间办公室并没有多大的渴望，他现在是不得不走上这条路。

最近手里的新闻都很顺利。李东赫已经开始忙编辑部的正事，监督各种画报、专访。他以前只做单一的部分，现在所有的类目都需要他审核，然后交给主编过审签字。虽然签字的人还是主编，但实际上负责人已经变成了李东赫。主编现在只负责签这一个字，再就是开个core会，给部里各组提上的brief把关。编辑部各人眼色也都灵光，不愧是娱乐行业摸爬滚打的编辑，李东赫一换了工位，他们这群人就摸清了风向。这群人之前也偷偷讨论过，主编这有孕的消息一传出来，会是谁来做这个顶班。但似乎他们左推右算，忘记了这个长期跑外勤、在办公室销声匿迹的ACE了。李东赫就像个被发配的王室继承人，没人记得他的存在，等他一回来，所有人才反应过来，他才是受袭王位的继承人。

李东赫甫一回来，就有人凑上来和他叙旧。之前他长期不在，很多人恨不得一天之内把之前没能好好沟通的感情都唠个通透，恨不得自己就是那一颗石子，盼着激起他的千层浪。更有甚者，还来问李东赫有没有交女朋友，想介绍亲友的单身女孩给他交往看看，企图亲近一些，李东赫对于这样的人，通通推拒了。

女友？我好像是有男友哦？

李东赫看着被他钉在工位上的一张卡片，那是一张银行卡，那天去接宝娜放学的时候，意外碰到了宝娜的妈妈，李泰容的前妻，也就是李东赫的师姐。李东赫说时间太晚了，自己要先送宝娜回家，师姐并没有多纠缠，叫住李东赫说改日见一面聊一聊。

结果今天上午的时候师姐打来电话说午休直接到他办公室来，叫他不要再躲了，李东赫烦得很，只好答应午休时单独见面把话说清楚。

“如果你是来要抚养权的，我建议你回去。”李东赫开门见山地回绝了她。

“我是孩子的亲生妈妈，我想把抚养权要回来还不算很难的。”师姐果真是为了这件事来找他的，只有抚养权这件事，能让她舍得跑上好几趟吧。

“我看你开的车不错，最近生活很好？”李东赫瞟了一眼窗外，师姐的红色小轿车上次在学校外面就已经很惹眼。

“这个你不用问……”

“我不用问？消失好几年的孩子妈妈突然跑回来想带走孩子，连过的是什么生活都不肯告诉我？”李东赫提高了嗓音质问道。

师姐没想到李东赫这么快翻脸，只好软下态度来，“我又找了个男人，做生意的，家境不错，对我也很好。他知道我有过一个女儿，很支持我把她带回家。”

“你这个一言不发就抛弃女儿的人，让我没办法把宝娜交到你手里。”李东赫听了她的陈述，也只是冷冷地回应着。

“你也不是她的血亲！你只是个叔叔而已！叔叔养侄女，算什么？说出去好听吗？你不是到现在都没结婚？我当初就不应该让抚养权落到你手里！我一个做妈妈的为什么不能和我自己的女儿团聚？”

“废话！不就是因为有你们这种不负责任的爹妈，抚养权才会落到我头上？”

“李东赫！你怎么这样跟你师姐说话？！”师姐突然大吵起来，茶餐厅里的人纷纷扭过头看他们，师姐顿时觉得窘迫，压低了头。

“对不起，早毕业了。”

“都怨你哥那个混蛋。你也是个小混蛋、强盗！谁知道你对我女儿有什么企图！”

“我哥可是留好了离婚手续，财产也是留给孩子，处理好了才走的，本来继承权就应该在你身上，我可没有照顾哥嫂的孩子的义务。是你自己装疯卖傻跑了的，我哥的钱你可没忘了拿，你根本就是不想要宝娜，你以为宝娜自己心里不清楚吗？她愿意在你身边过日子吗？我省吃俭用帮你们养孩子，我自己的日子过得好不好你也不是看不出来，到底是我欠你们的还是你们欠我的？”

“我现在过得好啊，你让宝娜过来跟我过，你也不用被她拖累着，赶紧过你自己的小日子吧，大家都乐得。”

“你又忘了，宝娜肯不肯认你这个妈妈？”

“我要听宝娜自己亲口说，我才不管你说出来的话呢，你不会对我说真话的。”

“哦对了，师姐，你当时离开家的时候，不是说自己疯了，不能照顾孩子吗？我看你这疯病好像还没好，宝娜怎么可能交给你照顾呢？”李东赫冷笑一声，不顾身后师姐的羞怒，起身离开了茶餐厅。

至于这张卡，是师姐送到公司前台，前台妹子拿给他的，李东赫一问，师姐留下卡就走了。留下的纸条只说里面有两万块钱，说是给宝娜的，卡的密码是宝娜生日。李东赫想这张卡还是交给宝娜自己决定，她想用的话就用里面的钱，不想用就保管起来。

要不要回去自己妈妈身边，李东赫也问宝娜了。

“叔叔，你说我应该和回去跟妈妈一起生活吗？”宝娜正坐在沙发上，叠自己洗好的衣服。

“你做什么决定，叔叔都听你的，你有想知道的事情，叔叔也都会告诉你，包括为什么我不主张你妈妈把你接走。”李东赫一边刷着碗，一边回答她。

“叔叔，你觉得我原谅她了吗？”

“这个应该只有你自己清楚。”

“我在叔叔家里住，也给叔叔添麻烦了。”李宝娜抬起一直低着的头，看着李东赫说。

李东赫停下手里的活，关掉水龙头也回望着她，“决定好了的话，叔叔和她商量个时间，叫她来接你。”

“不，叔叔……你觉得她还是我认识的我的妈妈吗？”

这一问问得李东赫愣住了，他一只手还按在水池里，另一只手橡胶手套上的泡沫水滴到地砖上。

“……你要不要再和她谈谈？”良久，李东赫开了口。

李宝娜眼睛闪烁着水光，“叔叔，对不起！我会很快长大、早点独立生活的。”说完抱起叠好的衣服回了房间，并关上了门。

第二天李东赫照常来编辑部上班，主编今日请假去产检，编辑部的大事就是他来主持了。不出意外，下周他就搬进那间主编室，直到主编生下孩子休完产假。

“李马克今天有紧急头条！大家都看一下！”负责网络媒体的小Z突然大吼一声，紧接着在工作群里圈了所有人，并甩出一条链接。

「爆！HipHop艺人李马克与演员A牵手情定！所属社正在确认中」

李东赫看见标题先是一激灵，看到演员A的名字反而镇定了一些，他从李马克这里接的第一条绯闻就是与女演员A共同演出的做戏绯闻，这次应该也差不离。不过奇怪的是李马克这次没有联系他，而是从其他媒体爆出了这则消息。李东赫还是感觉不太好，仔细地翻遍了全文。

这次是白天的照片，每一张截拍都很清晰，虽然是过度放大有些模糊，但每一个看到图的人都可以确认是李马克和A没错。两个人也非常亲密，和他上次拍到的看起来没有什么不同。

可恶就可恶在李马克的这个样子和跟他在一起的时候也没什么不同。

李东赫提醒自己现在是工作，尽量不要想起与自己有关的事情。他也不想想起从上次的小渔村回来以后，李马克就没再与他联系过，李马克会支付的现金稿酬也没有出现。

网络上已经出现其他转载媒体，小Z也通通找来链接发在群聊里，看着最后一句「正在向二人的所属社确认情况是否属实」，李东赫感觉真是难拿主义，上次所属社的回复确认了好几天，这次还不知道要等多久才有进一步的消息。李东赫知道这次的优先权不在己方，只好等候着，他从来不会让网络媒体那边的工作人员贸然转载消息。如果确认不下来，不如装作不知道，以前也爆了那么多李马克的消息了，可能也不会让我们事事都占得先机吧。也许是李马克又找了其他记者，也说不定是……

“代理主编，电话已经打过了……”记者小R的声音打断了李东赫的思绪，“李马克的所属社和A的所属社都承认了他们在恋爱中。”

“准备出稿吧。”李东赫低声说道。“你是小R吧，最近负责过什么稿件？”

“一个电影公司百年纪念专题刚刚结束，现在还没有新的任务。”小R回答道。

“以后咱们社李马克的题，都由你来负责。等下我整理一份邮件发到你邮箱，你确认一下，没有问题今天就着手。”李东赫看着小R，把工作发下去，说完就离开了办公室。

什么恋爱中啊？李东赫在洗手间的水池前，用沾湿的手抓了一把头发。

我和李马克，算什么？


	12. Chapter 12

12

热搜广场上一次这么乱是什么时候来着？这不是一次突然爆发的混乱，而是一波一波地，每出现一次带节奏，就会让李马克上一次热搜。

很显然，李东赫之前做的关于李马克与A的恋情报道成了这次关系公开的佐证，就连在小渔村那次没有另一方的报道，也被拿来当作拍到是与A恋爱中。连恋情分析贴都已经转载到失控的地步了，李东赫之前做过的新闻稿，通通变成了别人的嫁衣。

李东赫不想形容自己的烦躁程度了，他的脑子里想的只有一件事：静下来。他不想让所有同事都眼睁睁看着他的混乱，但是有一件事根本没法隐瞒，所有人都知道他回到编辑部办公室之前在出李马克的外勤。

现在看来，出外勤还有价值吗？如果李东赫有自己的工作室，只需要挂靠在编辑部，招多少小狗仔出多久的外勤都是他说了算，只要交得上新闻稿。但是现在这样赤裸裸的现实摆在眼前，之前所有跑的外勤吃过的苦和付出的等待，最后给他们带来了什么利益？如今编辑部的绯闻比重已经越来越轻，靠人物专访渐渐走上了安稳道路。风险带来的高销量，还是他们要追求的目标吗？

工作群里还在讨论着李马克的头版。消息是别的新闻社的独家，他们只能转载。

主编在工作群里说了一句：「没有主动权，放弃他吧。」

这一句「没有主动权，放弃他吧。」在李东赫看来，格外刺眼。

事情过去一段时间了。李马克的粉丝、黑粉也都闹得累了。当天李马克脱粉无数，黑站都建起来了。黑帖李东赫也点进去看了，许多都是片面之词，煽动情绪，更多的是编出来的料罢了。那几个经常在李马克家楼下蹲点的私生，他曾经偷偷搜出那几个私生饭的账号，这几天她们大多不约而同地销声匿迹，一言不发，其中一个人的头像改成了黑色。只有一个人发了一条很长的动态坚称李马克没有和A谈恋爱，然后就再也没有更新其他动态。

至于李马克与李东赫的私人交际，依旧是零。

李东赫也不是没有拿起过手机想要问李马克，可是问什么？为什么要联系他？我是谁？我算是他的谁？

无解。他也已经把李马克的任务交给别的记者了，李马克和他没关系了。

李东赫现在在编辑部，给各种人物专访做监督。专访其实也很有意思，最近有活动的、接代言的，会联系专访，编辑部新聘了一班技术相当优秀的美术团队，从拍摄到版式设计都是团队负责。这个团队据说是主编费了相当的口舌才入驻他们杂志的，出的片质量非常不错，路人好感度很高，销量上去了一截儿，偶像明星的专页还会有粉丝集体购买冲销量。

今天约谈的人物专访是solo女歌手C，李东赫想起来是在李马克的party上与她有过一面之缘。

C作为出道几年的女艺人，品德一直保持得很好。她一到摄影间，就和工作人员问好，身为后辈的工作人员更是连连弯腰。李东赫也上前去，和C打了个招呼。

C热情的笑容在一见到李东赫的脸时怔了一瞬，旋即又盛放开来。李东赫看到她的眼中并无局促，真的是个很洒脱的人。

“没想到您居然是做娱乐新闻工作的。娱记能参加那天的聚会，你和李马克的关系一定不一般吧。”C压低声音向李东赫说道，“看来我当时酒后真的说了太多。不过还好你并没有把我的秘密公开出来。”

“酒后虽是真言，但听者若是有所动作，总是趁人之危，不如是我从来没听到过，就当这次合作是我们初次见面吧。”李东赫笑笑，坦率地回答道。

C礼貌的笑一笑，认真地配合了访谈。在间休的空档，她还是约了李东赫单独谈话。

“我听说，李马克最近承认与A的恋爱关系了。”C接过李东赫递来的咖啡，主动开口道。

“您还是对他余情未了吗？”

“想过彻底放弃，可也不是那么容易的事情——你知道，他那么有魅力的男人……”听到这儿，李东赫忍不住将视线集中在C的面容上。“失恋的痛楚我已经饱尝得足够多了，只是我担心，这铺天盖地的都是负面影响，这肯定会……，”

“是的，我也看到了。”李东赫的手指，牢牢地捏紧了咖啡杯。

“老实说，李马克的恋爱传闻真的让我感到有些匪夷所思。为什么他总是会传恋爱绯闻呢？后来又一遍遍地澄清，多少有点消耗了大众对他的好感。我曾经以为会是狗仔小报想要报复他，才给他编排了那么多绯闻。”

捕风捉影中苟活着的恋爱，真的是一种下等绯闻。狩猎中的拙劣手段。

“这样说也可以吗？A与他真是不相配。我这可不是出于嫉妒，我宁可看到和他谈恋爱的是你。”

“这是什么话？”李东赫哑然失笑。

“无心之语，你知道的，我常常会这样。这次也请不要在意了。”

C说完就走了。李东赫一个人留在了茶水间。

感情这种东西，自己如何在脑中设想都无足轻重，就怕别人一旦说出口……

还说什么无心之语，李东赫的心头早已积了千斤重。

李东赫想起了那支被他搁置的录音笔。这是李马克离去前，最后要他做的事情。不管你现在在哪里做什么、身边的人是谁，我的义气，终究还是要帮你做到那件你拜托我的事。

如果你反悔，那最好快点联系我吧，不然，真的回不了头了。


	13. Chapter 13

13

「我觉得只会让艺人传绯闻制造热度的会社没有未来。」  
「……并不是没有好看的成绩，努力了这么多年，我觉得我自己有能力。」  
「……我有时候觉得如果没有这些事牵绊我可以做的更好。」  
「抱歉，刚刚可能有些激动。但是请相信会社对我做的事情都是事实，甚至包括专辑收录曲的裁断，虽然打着独立创作者的旗号，但是很多时候是无视我的意见在制作专辑，宣传方法也很不合理。」  
「我想问大众这样一个问题，李马克，是需要绯闻才能走红的人吗？」

当然不是！李东赫灌下一口啤酒，拳头重重地抵在玻璃桌面上。

野兽在丛中隐匿，不知所踪。猎人手里的猎枪，要比那野兽的利爪先一步耸动了。

一夜未眠后，带着黑眼圈的痕迹，李东赫在办公室打了一整天的电话。主编室的门被他锁上，编辑部的人从没见过这种工作状态，心里奇怪，但迫于压力，对自己手上的活都没敢懈怠。

下班前，李东赫把一沓厚纸搁在记者R的工位前，用通常从他的嗓子里听不到的低沉声音道：“这个整理成稿，加紧出了。”

R掀开封面一看，果然只有李马克的文件，才是这个编辑室里最重大的事件，没有多问，就自觉地留下加班。

李东赫没有心力开车，和出门前一样选择打了个出租车回到住处，倒头便睡。一直到第二天电话响到六七声，才不情愿地爬起来接电话。

“呀！你！现在还敢发李马克的稿子？！”

“主编……？”李东赫迷迷糊糊地甩开被子，被突如其来的冲撞语气惊得凉了大半。

“又是热搜，你自己发完稿都不看的吗？”

“主编姐怎么知道是我发的，我特意把稿子交给小R……”

“交给小R了吗？我只相信那是你写出来的稿子。已经被我发现了，还有什么不承认的。大伙都在赶紧来办公室的路上，你也抓紧，风向变了。你吹的这阵风，怕是要起乱子了。”

“李马克知道的。”

“你说什么？”

“没，他不知道的……”

不过是口头约定吧，失效了。应该是失效了吧，从那时起。

李东赫刚挂掉主编电话，铃声又响了起来，李东赫醒了大半，眼睛看的很清楚，来电显示：李马克。

李东赫放任这电话响着，还没决定要不要接。他想了想，毕竟他还是当事人，这个电话还是要接，没道理拒绝他。

“李东赫？”李马克的嗓音顺着电波传出来，带了些铜锈般的沙哑。

“嗯……”

“……”电话那边，是刚要开口就深陷的沉默。李东赫从空荡的电波中已经知道对面要说什么。他的意识深处忽然产生了想要避开的想法。

是情怯吗？

“你不是，把我交给其他人了吗……”李马克的声音，依旧像是金属在摩擦，来不及等李东赫反应，又接着开口，“看到别的人来负责我，我还以为你不会写这个了。”

“你在说什么，你怎么会知道我这边的事……”

“我都看得见啊，东赫。”

“谢谢你守住了约定，真的感谢你。”

李东赫听着李马克突如其来的感谢，才想通这分明就是李马克的丛林。他李东赫才是那个闯进来的猎人。他一直在看着，以隐匿着的上帝般的姿势，等待着猎人布下天罗地网。

他以自己之身，与猎人做了交易。

“现在你要操心的事情就多了。”李东赫接过话。“不是表演，是真的要揭开背后的事情了。”

“我现在也是真的难以脱身。很抱歉，出了事情没能联系你，我这边是自顾不暇，完全失联，说是被监禁都不夸张。多亏了你这一招，我才有机会钻了他们的空子。现在是时候叫他们知道什么是报应了。”

“这样说可能有点自私，但是我真的希望那个时候，你能先找到我就好了。”李东赫还是没办法掩饰自己的受伤，忍不住吐出自己的苦楚。这通电话他等了好久，还暗自懊悔是不是应该自己主动拨过去，可越是细想越觉得没有这样做的立场。以万分之一的可能，想象着或许他对自己是真的；以万分之一的可能，当作是一出没来得及商量好的戏码；以万分之一的可能，把最后的渔网抛出去……

还好，这万分之一的可能，终究是真实的。

“真的对不起，太感谢你肯相信我，我也想如果能再早一点也好……详细的事，我后续跟你细说。”

“接下来，我们有必要把反击作战好好商量一下了。机会不错，我们趁热打铁，再也别让这些垃圾绯闻再缠着你了。”

“比起那个，我现在更想见到你。”

李东赫不记得自己是怎么挂掉电话的，更不记得自己是怎么离开家开车上了路。直到他回过神来的契机，是路上被别的车别了一下，急忙停到路边一看，是那个熟悉的人的车。只见他徐徐停在旁边车位上，就向自己的车走过来。

李马克拉开李东赫的车门，坐在副驾驶位置，系上安全带。“别去我那了，回你家。”

李东赫的手离开方向盘，转身紧紧扣在李马克的肩膀上。

然后，只能看到汽车掉了个头，向来的方向驶去了。只剩李马克的车被留在这里。


	14. Chapter 14

14

李东赫以R编辑的名义写的专栏已经被顶到了首页，但是他没有时间去管，因为那篇文章里的主角就在他眼前，李马克，在他触手可及的地方。两个人暴风一般褪去身上的衣物，心照不宣地提升了周围的温度。

和第一次很像，但又好像很不同。一样的是再也不想有任何事物隔在他们之间了，所以他们紧紧地纠缠，不分你我地相互靠近，不断靠近，直到深入到彼此深处。

无人关注的私人领地，逃脱出相机镜头的圈制，在这里达成猎人与猎物的和解，渐渐地、渐渐地从脚底到头顶涌上了自由的快乐。凶险的丛林中，是飞鸟散尽的寂静。只有越加原始的躯体之间，注满了渴望的冲撞。

“我是个坏男人吧？和那么多女人暧昧不清，男经纪人都敢对我讨好处。这个世界原本就这么可怕吗？”李马克哑着嗓子，低低地吐出字句来。

“你不喜欢，就可以拒绝。”李东赫呼了一口气在李马克的颈上，他想，在这个时候提出来，对那个人来说可能是比想象的要沉重的事。

而李马克先是摇摇头，很快又说，“现在可以了。”

放松了一切把体重交给对方的躯体的喘息之间，李东赫才好好看了李马克的样子，他的头发比之前长了许多，发梢快扎进眼睛里了。李东赫伸出右手把李马克的头发拨向脑后，因为流出的汗水，被拨过去的头发在后方停住，李马克帅气的额头露出来，带着一番云雨过后的情愫，比舞台上还要好看三分。

李马克抓住李东赫还滞留在他头发上的手，向自己方向一拽，李东赫的脖颈也一同靠近了。李马克手心还捏着李东赫的手，伸出拇指，划过李东赫的眼窝。李东赫瞬间觉得无数困意被划得这一下带了出来，已经很久不知道“一顿好觉”是什么感觉了，所有的疲惫和紧张从毛孔中蒸腾出来。眼睛合上之前他看了李马克一眼，然后就失去了意识。

“啊，这是哪儿？”李东赫揉了揉眼睛根本睁不开，还是挣扎着说了话。

“你家。”

“你在我家干什么？”

“你不记得发生什么了？”李马克从黑色T恤里探出头来，看着坐在床上用被子围起来的愣头愣脑的李东赫。

“……啊，想起来了。”明明路上遇见以后两个人坐同一辆车回了自己家，却问他自己在哪，真是昏了头了。虽然因为太过疲累记忆变得模糊了许多，但是双腿之间还没完全褪去的欣悦让他很清楚昏睡过去之前发生的事情。

“几点了？宝娜还没回来吗？”李东赫刚说完，就看到了李马克苦不堪言的表情。

完·了

李东赫顿时觉得比当头浇了一盆冷水还要清醒，不是被冻的而是被砸的。

李东赫急忙套上衣服夺门而出，正好看到宝娜在客厅的花盆前低头站着。

“宝娜……？”李东赫试探地开口。

李宝娜应声回头看他，眼角挂着泪痕。“叔叔……都怪你……”，说着又大哭起来。

李东赫被小侄女激烈的反应吓傻了，顿时感觉眼前看到了一片漆黑的世界末日，想上前去安慰，但又没有勇气。宝娜会讨厌他吧？泰容哥留下的伤口会让她崩溃吗？都是我不好！干嘛要带李马克回自己家来！！怎么就没想到还有宝娜要回家这种事！啊啊啊啊啊…………

“叔叔……这盆香草好像救不活了……”李宝娜哭得抽气，手背不停抹着眼泪。

香草？李东赫这才想起前一阵宝娜跟他说起有盆香草变得蔫软了，问叔叔能不能照看一下，李东赫当时随口应了，因为事情太多很快就忘到脑后，家里这么多盆高高矮矮的植物，他根本没想起来宝娜说过的哪一盆香草……

“唉，是叔叔不好，叔叔忘记了。”李东赫赶紧上前抱住伤心的宝娜，帮她擦掉眼泪。

“那……李马克为什么在我们家？”李宝娜靠近李东赫，小声说道。

防不胜防。李东赫刚刚放下的心，瞬间又沉到谷底了。

“李马克是叔叔的朋友吗？”

“嗯，对。”李东赫连忙顺杆爬。

“哇！神奇！叔叔和李马克居然是好朋友！”宝娜破涕为笑，李东赫也连忙陪笑。“那我要叫马克叔叔吗？我去给马克叔叔倒饮料！叫叔叔好别扭啊，本来都是欧巴的！”

李东赫擦了擦额上的汗，赶紧回卧室找躲藏起来的李马克了。

一进门，李马克慌张地直立起身，“宝娜没说什么奇怪的话吧？”

“嗯，没有，宝娜当我们是朋友。”

“啊，还好，”李马克放心了些，“我也是不小心，去了个洗手间，刚好赶上你侄女开门回家。”

李东赫本着以防万一的心情，开口问道：“你穿衣服了吧？”

“上衣没穿……”

李东赫两眼一黑。

可不是么，自己醒来的时候这个家伙正在把T恤衫往头上套呢。

“真想打你！！”

李马克说了无数句“我错了”“我真不是故意的”，也没抵得过李东赫疾风怒涛般的咆哮——“怎么能这么不小心！”“宝娜看见了怎么想！”“起床穿衣服很难吗！”“你知不知道我出去的时候看见宝娜在哭我多害怕！”如果李马克是个旁观者的话，大概要觉得李东赫进军rap界也是前途无限，但是此时的情况不允许，因为李东赫疾风怒涛般的暴走咆哮被那个声音打断了。

“叔叔、马克欧巴，来喝饮料吧。”

世界静止了。

李马克推着李东赫的手静止了，李东赫扯着李马克的领子的手也静止了，李宝娜端着盘子推开门的手也静止了。

“叔叔和马克欧巴关系很好呢～”宝娜眼睛笑眯眯地，放下了饮料。

“宝娜，等一下！”

“叔叔，有事吗？”

“刚刚不是说叫马克叔叔吗？为什么叫欧巴了？！”

宝娜继续眯着眼睛笑，“因·为·帅·啊～”

李马克听了觉得有些开心。


	15. Chapter 15

15

一杯热桔茶下肚后，所有人都冷静了许多。李东赫先勇敢地跟宝娜表明了对李马克的感情，是李马克本人都没有听过的剖白。李马克就这样看着大概是属于李东赫和侄女的时间，看着李东赫在侄女面前因为真挚而掉下眼泪，他又没法在这个时间开口，只是悄悄在李东赫身后以掌心抚着他的腰。觉得李东赫越加冷到发颤的身体，如果只是能给他一个掌心的温度也好。直到宝娜也掉下眼泪来，李马克真实感觉到了同性关系的压力，以前他更多是以游戏人间的心情度过，李东赫可能也是一样，游戏着到了二十代的末处，到了面对家庭的责任，到了职业生涯再不可转角之境。在一个充满泪水和感情、歉疚与困顿的时刻，李马克觉得，能和东赫走下去的话，那真是再幸福不过。

“我不是惧怕这样的关系，可是我的委屈，叔叔不会不知道吧？人当然可以有自己喜欢的人啊，但是为什么就这样抛弃我呢？爸爸欠我一个道歉，不是因为他喜欢的人不是妈妈，他这样子，是连我也不喜欢了吗？我怎么能不因此伤心呢？他再也不让我参与他的人生了。这种抛弃才是令我伤心。”听着一个小小的女孩讲出这样的话，李东赫和李马克都陷入了对情感的思考。应该感谢上帝的是，宝娜在这几年来虽然积累了一些烦恼，但是此时此刻她认为与叔叔结下的情感更为重要，她对叔叔更多的是感恩，在叔侄俩又一波的泪潮里，李马克觉得自己也快哭了。

“那么，马克欧巴对叔叔也是这样吗？”

李马克向着对他提出的问题点点头，“当然了。”他伸出手摸摸李宝娜的头，他知道如果不是这个小姑娘的话，自己恐怕不会像今天这样坚定。

李东赫也怀着同样的想法，手绕到背后和那只手紧紧相牵。如果没有这突如其来的事故，他也早已经习惯心照不宣的关系，只有在这个小孩子面前，才整理了这些情绪。得到了宝娜的理解，也让他的心情轻松了许多。

“那么是马克叔叔，就不是欧巴了噢。”

李马克顿时有一种被降级了的感觉，然后耳边就传来了李东赫不要钱的得意笑声。（李马克，疑问的一败）

“时间不早了，你的车也没开过来，今晚留宿吧。”

听着李东赫这么说，李马克先是看了一眼李宝娜，那小丫头像没听见似的用叉子戳杯子里泡囊的橘片。李马克只好开口：“我能在你这常住么？我家现在不太方便回去了。”

李东赫听了起身去柜子里翻被子，一边翻一边小声对李马克说：“等下跟我说清楚。”

李宝娜表示帅哥偶像住在家里没有意见，这时也起身把杯子都收走。见她出了门，李马克也小声对李东赫说：“还找什么被子？”

“冻死你拉倒！”李东赫把棉被往李马克身上一甩，关上门出去了。

李东赫承认此时自己的心情有些兴奋，但是不可回避的还是李马克的事件。他和李马克面对面坐下，决定两个人把所有的事情都商量好。

李东赫输了，李马克上来就拥抱了他一下，把李东赫刚刚严肃下来的情绪又给打散了。

“我没有工作，”这话听着耳熟，李东赫好像在哪听李马克说过。“连录音室都去不了了。”

“这是对你实施制裁了吗？”

“说来也好笑，我拒绝和A公开恋爱的第二天就把新闻直接扣在我头上了。他们还是准备得听充分呢，就算我拒绝也要强行实施他们的计划。我以前没拒绝和A搞暧昧，算是跳了他们挖的大坑。现在在公司完全说不上话，还不是冷藏，加上那个破经纪人，就差点被软禁了。搞得我现在家不敢回，车不能开。这么脏的手段，谁呆得下去？”

呵，因为拒绝公司的炒作安排被当成违反合约处理了，流氓公司。李东赫暗暗骂了一句。谁能看得出这是之前舞台上风光无限的当红艺人呢？

“你也有很多天没有以本人形象出现在公众面前了，要不要我们新闻社给你做一篇专访？上次的稿件发出后，我们主编找了我，但是我还没回复。”

李马克说好。李东赫刚要拨电话，发现手机欠费停机了，号码拨不出去。李东赫一边手忙脚乱地交费，一边对李马克说：“你明天跟我一起去社里吧。主编明天应该也在。”

“李东赫，我打电话叫你，你给我玩消失是吧？！”李东赫站在自己前几天还在办公的主编室，主编挺着怀孕几个月的肚子正在数落他。

李东赫低头认罪，之前打了太多电话，忘记了昨天刚好赶上自己号码扣费停机。

“主编，我把李马克带到社里来了，能安排访谈吗？”

“你带谁？李马克？”

“怎么不早说？！”主编打开工作列表，飞快地联系专访团队。“你先带他去小会议室确认提纲，摄影那边准备好之前必须写出来。李马克的经纪人在吗？”

“不在。”

“没有经纪人，这事算谁的？”

“事到如今已经不能用他的经纪人了……”

“…………你先把提纲写好，我看看你到底要说什么。”

“这小疯子，翅膀硬了。”看着玻璃门后李东赫带着脸蒙得严严实实的李马克走向小会议室，主编忍不住吐槽了一句。可是她的嘴唇说完后就僵住了，她看到李马克背后飞快牵了一下的两个人的手。主编明白这个代表着安慰的动作的真实含义，原来娱记和明星也会走向这个关系。

“臭小子，瞒着我的事儿还挺多。”


	16. Chapter 16

16  
本周娱乐新闻，话题王李马克再摘各网站媒体头条。在李东赫新闻社的访谈中，以积极的形象，做了自白式的访谈，细数了从出道以来的舞台背后的故事。关于前一段时间的绯闻，本人表达的立场与所属社完全不同，引起公众一片哗然。

李马克甚至直白地表示了在所属社的苦恼，公司未能完成合同承诺的专辑质量，还安排不利于艺人形象的绯闻。

李东赫的小报更是搞到更多本不能在专访上透露的信息，将事态搅动得更大，甚至提供了公司工作人员的威胁录音。此外还有一些看似不经意放出的消息，李马克的所属公司的股权被演员A所属公司的资本注入，这一条成功引导了粉丝和公众的态度。这下公众对事件议论纷纷，风向骤变。不仅李马克和所属社纷纷登上实时搜索排行，社交网络上也出现了支持李马克解约退社的话题，相关讨论一小时内破万。

李马克本人据此发表视频声明，请公众不要被绯闻牵绊，多多关注作品。风波却并未因为这一则声明而平息，李马克的粉丝却在此时充分证明了她们的行动力，粉丝站开始筹备新活动的应援，只等这位并未抛弃她们的偶像重返花路。

「说唱艺人李马克与经纪公司提前终止合约，另立门户。」

李马克穿着西装从工作了四年的大楼里走出来，任谁都能看得出，结算完毕后，他浑身上下洋溢着轻快的气息。

“东赫。”

“嗯。”

“我自由了。”李马克闪亮的眼睛看着李东赫，等着他的回应。

李东赫嘴角弯起，笑着点了点头。

李马克觉察出李东赫并不像他一样开心，自己本来轻松的心情也有些凝固，犹豫着不知道应不应该开口问，身体却小心翼翼地靠近了些，“怎么了吗……？”

所属社迫于压力答应和李马克完成结算，李马克又能照常回自己家中、开自己的车了。他们也有十几天没见，李东赫忽然捉摸不定的样子，让他有些不安。但是李马克应该要明白，李东赫比他更加不安，所以他决定先问。

“主编昨天问起我，想不想开个人工作室。我拒绝了。”

“拒绝？为什么拒绝呢？”李马克问，“对你之前在做的工作不是更方便、更自由了吗？”

“嗯，虽说是这样的……但是我也在想如果做个人工作室的话，可能要转变一下方式，尝试一下更多的方法。”李东赫抬起头，“马克现在也是以个人工作室在准备的吧？说实话不累吗？”

李马克听了便笑，“你只是怕累吗？付出不累的话，也得不到回报啊。”

“嗯，现在我不像以前一样敢拼命了呢。”李东赫仍是那微微弯起的嘴角，右手遮住了自己的双眼。

李马克伸出手，覆盖在李东赫的那只手上。“不管怎样还是会做我的独家的吧？”

“万一跟丢了呢！”李东赫说完，自己也禁不住笑。李马克于是跟着他一起笑起来：“东赫这么没有安全感的啊？”

“你别说话！”李东赫看似烦躁地甩了一下胳膊，把李马克的手甩下来，随后又紧紧地握住。“以后只看着我一个人吧。”

李马克没有出声回答，只是长久地望着他，在他充满深厚情绪的眼神里，以上下的闪动当作点头回应。

两个月后，重新出发的李马克发行了在单独成立工作室后的第一次回归专辑，专辑构成全部是此前未经公布的自作曲。李东赫作为独立媒体，为了报道今天的showcase，一早就出了门。

在得到本人的同意后，李马克拍摄的一张宝娜的照片成为了专辑的封面，甚至连专辑内页都不是摄影棚内对着闪光灯耍帅的摆拍，是一次旅行中，李马克带着宝娜玩耍时李东赫所拍下留念的照片。专辑开始宣传时，引起了一阵猜测。因为主打曲歌词的关系，令人引申为重回少年时光的含义。

经过这段时间的相处，宝娜对叔叔和自己的偶像之间的关系表现得十分坦然。李东赫想着，现在应该就是转变的契机，决定给那个署名是“Nakamoto”的日本地址去了信。他相信这一次一定能等到对方的回信。

李东赫像往常一样，架好机器、开机，看看时间，就要开场了。他刚刚坐下，灯光就暗了下来，旋即照亮整个舞台，又马上汇集在台上那个人身上。

李东赫透过相机看着舞台上闪耀着光芒的李马克，心中也是无限明亮。

最开始是你追我赶的捕捉，再发展到交易的游戏，最后成为共同的联盟。好在他们没有兜转得太久，而是因为这样的关系，在这个世界上为他们形成的场域里越加贴近。

李东赫注视着他，他感受得到李马克为什么会得到台下这些人热烈的喜爱，因为他对他的喜爱也同样热烈，那个正在闪闪发光的人，也因为如此热烈的喜爱而更加闪耀。台上的李马克趁机向李东赫摄像机的方向发了个信号，听到台下粉丝激动的反应和呼叫，李东赫才意识到他已经完全陷进去了。

就这样，要守护他的光芒才行。

由我开始。

— 完 —


End file.
